The Theory of Science, Art & Love
by LaurynJoleigh
Summary: AU: Olivia Pope is a 32 year old visual artist who owns an art gallery. When she meets 24 year old Fitzgerald Grant her love for art takes on a totally new meaning.
1. Chapter 1 - The Theory of Art

For the fourth time today Olivia found herself stuck on her own painting, not completely sure where she was going with the abstract gray and purple hues on her white canvas. Standing barefoot in her spacious studio apartment, conveniently placed above her very popular art gallery, she began to bite the inside of her cheek forcing herself to get out of her head and free her mind of anything that may be blocking her natural creative flow. She felt her phone buzz in the pocket of her loosely fitted paint covered jeans and moved to answer it until she saw 'Mom' showcased across the screen. Deciding to let it go to voicemail she shoved her phone back into her pocket and stared at her unfinished work for a few more seconds before realizing it wasn't going to get done today. Olivia headed towards her kitchen placing the brush in a clear water filled glass bowl. Stepping inside her room she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror that stood in the corner by her walk-in closet and noticed that she got purple paint on her white haltered crop top. _Time to go shopping again, _she thought to herself. Olivia stepped out of her clothes and glanced at the clock on her bedside table to see that it was 8:30 am she had been up for over four hours. She grabbed a clean towel out of her closet and headed towards the bathroom to shower. The gallery would be open at 10:00 and it was time to get the day started.

**X_X**

"Morning, Liv!" Abby said cheerily as she entered the front doors of the gallery. It was 9:30 and they had another half hour before opening.

"Good morning, Abigail" Olivia responded evenly.

"Uh oh, what'd I do now?"

"When I asked you to put up the Christmas display before closing did you hear me or were you too busy talking to that college football hunk who claimed he was 'lost'?"

"Oh, you did tell me to do that didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm sorry, Liv. I'll do it right now."

"No need." Olivia said quickly before Abby could move. She pointed to the front windows making Abby turn on the balls of her feet seeing that Olivia had done it already.

"Are you gonna be mad at me all day?" Abby asked turning back around.

Olivia sighed and looked her best friend in the eyes. "I suppose I could forgive you." Abby squealed lightly and pulled Olivia into a hug. "But..." Olivia started again, "that's the second time this month you've forgotten to do something that I've asked of you, three strikes and you're out."

Abby raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Like fired, out?" Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"Of course not Abby. I'm not going to fire you, but I will take you off front desk and you won't be able to victimize anymore cute guys." Olivia warned Abby as she made her way to her office in the back.

"Hey, none of them are victims. They're all willing participants!" Abby yelled.

Once Olivia reached her desk she decided to return her mom's call before it was officially time to tend to the gallery.

"Hello?" Maya Pope answered.

"Hey, mom. You called earlier?"

"Yes, I did and I expect you to pick up when I call, Olivia."

Olivia rolled her eyes already not happy with the way the conversation was starting off. "I was sleeping."

"Oh please, Olivia. I know you were up painting. Ever since you were a little girl you'd be up at the most unusual hours painting away like your life depended on it." Olivia hated that her mother knew her peculiar habits.

"What is it that you want, mother?"

"Don't be smart Olivia Carolyn Pope. It's still too early in the day for attitudes. I was calling to tell you that your Aunt Madison passed away last night."

Olivia straightened up in her chair, now feeling horrible for not answering her mothers call earlier in the morning. "Aunt Maddie?"

"Yes, Nathaniel said she died in her sleep. She had a peaceful passing."

Tears gathered at the rim of Olivia's lower eyelids threatening to fall, though never actually making a home on her high cheek bones. "When's the funeral?"

"This Thursday. Will you be able to make it?"

"Of course."

"Maddie left something for you. I'll give it to you when you get here."

"What is it?" Olivia asked softly. She was close with her aunt and wondered what she could have left her.

"It's a trunk full of things."

Silence fell over the phone as Olivia's mind began to run.

"Mom, it's almost 10. I have to go, but I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you, too" And with that she ended the call, suddenly feeling the floor beneath her give way, grateful for the chair she was sitting in.

"Hey, Liv. Where do you want these?" Abby held up two reindeer antlers with lights tightly wound around them.

"Just put them on the table for now." Olivia pointed to the round table to the left of her desk.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

Olivia paused and looked in the distance, refusing to make eye contact. "My Aunt Maddie died last night."

"Oh, Liv I'm so sorry." Abby pulled Olivia up into another hug, less abrasive than the last, but just as awkward. Olivia stood there barely hugging Abby back. Abby let go and held Olivia's hands in hers. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Abby tried hard not to roll her eyes at Olivia's infamous phrase. She always said she was fine, but it really meant she was hurting inside.

"Liv, seriously. You should take the day off Quinn and I can handle it."

"No, really, Abby. I'm fine." Olivia walked passed Abby to get ready to greet anyone that came in. It was now 10:00 and the work day had begun making it time to put all personal issues aside

**X_X**

Fitz was beyond tired. He had been up all night studying for exams but his friends convinced him to go with them to some of the local art galleries to get his mind off of school. Being a graduate student at Georgetown University for Biochemistry was more than taking a toll on him. He was positive he had gained his first few gray hairs due to his grueling and stressful schedule. When Fitz walked in after his friends he wasn't expecting to see the sight before him. He didn't realize it, but he was staring. The way her curls were pulled up in a bun with loose strands framing her face showing off her full pouty lips made him look longer than necessary. The nude shade of her lipstick added something he couldn't quite put his finger on. His eyes traveled upward and he noticed her beautifully shaped nose. It was placed perfectly in the middle of her face, giving him the idea that God knew what he was doing when he created her. When he met her eyes, he stopped. Her big chocolate Bambi like doe orbs were like portals into another world, but that wasn't what brought him to a halt. It was the sadness there that sucked him in and he wanted to know what would make them light up with glee.

"Good morning." She said bringing him out of his daze.

"Hi." Fitz smiled at her and Olivia felt her heart speed up, but quickly ignored the feeling.

"Is there anything in particular that you'd like me to show you?" Fitz knew she was talking about art but he couldn't help but let his mind wonder. Her small frame was hugged by long midnight blue slacks and a white silk sleeveless blouse. _God definitely took his time_, he thought.

"Uh, actually I don't know. My friends dragged me here." he said pointing in the opposite direction of where he and Olivia were standing. His three friends were gathered in a huddle discussing a sculpture of a crescent moon with a human heart interrupting the middle of the 'C' shaped planet. "I'm not really an artsy kind of guy."

Olivia looked Fitz right in the eyes, his piercing blue irises were doing something to her libido that she didn't quite understand. She looked at his friendly smile before glancing up at his auburn waves. "Follow me." She didn't wait for a response and began walking further into the gallery with Fitz following closely behind. "This" she said pointing to a large painting of a woman and a man siting back to back on the top of the earth holding each others hearts in their hands, "is one of my favorites."

Fitz didn't say anything. He just stared at the painting in awe. It was extremely colorful and a slew of stars surrounded the couple.

"What do you think?"

"It's... it's beautiful."

"The artists were a married couple. This was their first painting together. They spent their honeymoon painting it."

"Whoa, that's a whole new level of bonding."

Olivia was surprised by his reaction. Fitz couldn't be any older than 25 yet he seemed to have such a mature outlook on love and life.

"How do you know so much about the painting?" Fitz asked breaking her train of thought.

"I think it's important that I know about all of the paintings in my gallery."

"You own this place?" Fitz said surprised. She looked so young. "What are you, like 27?"

"32, I've had the gallery for about two years now." Olivia announced proudly.

"Wow, that's really cool. I'm a graduate student at Georgetown. Biochemistry is very interesting but it isn't nearly as beautiful as this."

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask you your name?"

"Fitz, Well Fitzgerald, but just Fitz."

"I'm Olivia."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Theory of Sleep

It had now been two weeks since she met Fitz. He would come by the gallery whenever he could and she'd teach him more about art. Fitz asked her if she could paint something science related for him and Olivia was more than happy to oblige. So here she was sitting on her stool, a blank canvas staring her in the face. She picked up her brush and dipped it in the blue paint. She began with gentle strokes against the page feeling more inspired than she had in weeks. She smiled to herself, watching her painting blossom before her eyes. _I hope Fitz likes this. _

**X_X**

It was passed 3 in the morning and Olivia was still painting. She was glad she wore her old gray shorts and one of her old high school art club shirts, considering how they were already ruined with paint, it didn't really matter how much of a mess she made tonight. Olivia heard her text tone and wondered who could be texting her this late.

**Fitz: Hi.**

When Olivia saw that it was Fitz she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

**Olivia: Hi.**

**Fitz: What are you doing up?**

**Olivia: I could ask you the same question.**

**Fitz: I asked you first.**

**Olivia: Painting.**

**Fitz: My painting?**

**Olivia: Maybe.**

**Fitz: Send me a picture!**

**Olivia: No. It's not done yet. **

**Fitz: So?**

**Olivia: So, I can't show you unfinished work.**

**Fitz: Fine, I guess that's fair.**

**Olivia: You didn't answer my question.**

Waiting a few seconds for Fitz to text back her phone rang instead. Fitz was calling her and she mildly panicked. She was always weird when it came to talking on the phone with men she liked. She quickly calmed herself and answered. "Yes?"

"I'm an insomniac."

"Seriously? No way."

Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness in the tone of her voice. "Yes, way. I'm just up studying."

"I've never met another insomniac." Olivia said placing her paint brush in the near by bowl, allowing it to soak as she made her way to her room.

"Me neither. Do you always paint when you can't sleep?"

"Pretty much. Do you always study?" Olivia giggled at the image of the young man surrounded by text books.

"Mostly, but sometimes I'll use my own methods of putting myself to sleep..."

"Really?" Olivia's voice was laced with curiosity lowering her head back, safely meeting her plush pillow. "My parents would try everything when I was a kid. Warm milk, reading stories. I even tried counting sheep once."

"Yeah none of that stuff ever worked for me either." Fitz stood up, leaving his desk to lay on his bed.

"So what do you do?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, I'd actually like to get some sleep at some point" She giggled again and Fitz couldn't get enough of that sound.

"I masturbate."

Olivia's eyes widened a bit in shock, not expecting that answer. She quickly recovered and responded. "Are you telling me the truth or is this your way of trying to get me to have phone sex with you?"

Fitz could hear the smile in her voice and laughed. He enjoyed how she didn't seem to shy away from the subject. He guessed that was one of the many perks of talking to an older woman. "No, I'm totally serious. I was around 10 when I discovered that it could knock me out cold."

"Wow. You're really lucky to have yourself. Sounds like you're one hell of a lover." They both laughed at her joke and a comfortable silence fell over them before Fitz spoke.

"You should really try it. It works for me."

Olivia felt a deliciously familiar ache between her thighs at his words and knew it was time for this conversation to end. Even though they were both adults, Olivia wanted to take it slow. Despite Fitz's age she knew that they could be more than just a few romps in the sack. She needed to take her time with him.

"Liv?" Not realizing that she had been quiet for some time, Fitz called her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry... um I'm actually gonna let you get back to studying so that I can continue perfecting your painting."

"I can't wait to see it."

"It'll be worth the wait."

"Oh, I'm sure it will." The double entendre wasn't lost on either of their parts and Olivia blushed knowing that Fitz was grinning on the other end.

"Goodnight Ms. Pope."

"Goodnight Mr. Grant."

Olivia hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand. She took a second to compose herself then got up to finish her painting.

**X_X**

It was Monday afternoon and Olivia could feel herself growing tired. The gallery was busy today with two new exhibits drawing in crowd after crowd. She checked her watch and saw that it was only 2pm. _Six more hours till closing. _Olivia heard a knock at the door followed by Abby peeking her head into her office. "Hey, Liv. Mr. Science is here." Abby had been calling him that since Olivia told her about their budding relationship.

"Tell him I'll be right out." Olivia stood and left her office to greet Fitz. Sensing her presence, Fitz turned around and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey, I thought you had exams today?"

"Just one, the second one was canceled."

"Well how'd it go?"

"I feel good about it. I think it's safe to say I'm not failing at life."

Olivia smiled and held her hand out for him to take. "Come on, I'll show you the new exhibits." Fitz held Olivia's hand as she led them towards a huge sculpture of a studio like microphone. It was made out of clay but painted silver and looked convincingly real. They stood in front of it forgetting that they were still holding hands. Olivia looked down and was about to remove hers when she felt him shift and intertwine their fingers instead. She looked up to find that goofy grin on his face and smiled as she shook her head in amusement. He wanted to hold her hand. It was sweet. Something she hadn't done in a long time.

"So what's so special about a big ole microphone?" Fitz turned back to the colossal piece of art.

"Besides the fact that is took the artist many sleepless nights to complete?" Olivia smirked "She's also blind."

"You have the most interesting people behind all this art."

"All artists are interesting."

"Well, you most certainly are."

Olivia blushed at his words. "Thanks."

**X_X**

It was 2:56 am and Olivia was putting the finishing touches on Fitz's painting. Jhené Aiko's 'Limbo Limbo Limbo' played in the background and Olivia felt more relax as she sipped on her red wine. Olivia stepped back to get a better view of her work and was satisfied with the outcome. She decided she would let it dry and gloss it in the morning. Turning off her music, she cleaned up and put away all her supplies. She then picked out a book from the wooden bookshelf to the right of her bed. Thinking she could read until her eyes got heavy in order to try to get some rest. Turning quickly she hit her knee on the trunk Aunt Maddie passed on to her. She hissed at the slight pain and winced when she touched just below her knee. _That's gonna bruise in the morning._ Olivia stared at the trunk for a few seconds then turned to lay in her bed. Olivia still couldn't bring herself to open it up. Knowing it would hurt too much to see anything with her scent still lingering on it. It was bad enough that she had that monstrosity of a trunk haunting her everyday. She wouldn't dare torture herself with a bunch of reminders of someone she'll never get to see again.

An hour passed by and Olivia was still reading. The book was good, but not so engrossing that it was what was keeping her up. She checked her watch and decided to put the book away seeing as how it wasn't going to get her anywhere. Laying back down she thought about Fitz. She wondered if he was still up. With the knew knowledge that he suffered from insomnia just as bad as she did, she picked up her phone to call him.

"Liv, still up?" His voice was so smooth. _How is his voice so smooth?_

"Unfortunately."

"Did you try to do what I told you?"

Olivia giggled "Nope. Not going to."

"Come on. Don't tell me you're a prude."

"I'm not." It wasn't that Olivia felt uncomfortable with touching herself, she just hadn't done it in a while. Since the gallery's big opening she had no time for relationships or sex. "I just don't think it'll work."

"It works, I'm telling you." Fitz was grinning at his own words not just because it actually works for him, but also because the thought of Olivia putting her dainty little hands where he wanted his was probably the sexiest thing in the world.

"If I try it will you shut up about it?" Fitz laughed and told her that if she tried it at least once he'd never bother her about it again. "Fine. I'll try it." She said knowing exactly what his next words would be.

"Can I listen?"

Olivia laughed at his bold question. "No, you cannot listen."

Fitz chuckled. He knew she'd say no but he couldn't not ask. "Alright, how about this: you try it and if doesn't work call me back and we'll talk until we fall asleep, but if it does work I want a 'you were right' text in the morning"

"Deal."

"Goodnight, Liv" He said somewhat singing her name.

"Goodnight, Fitz." She said laughing as she ended the call.

Olivia placed her phone on the nightstand and plugged in her charger as she moved her pillows up more to get comfortable. Olivia was a bit skeptical, but she had nothing to lose. Already in one her art club t-shirts and her cream silk underwear she sucked on her middle finger to get it wet. Once it was wet enough she lowered her hand beneath the rim of her panties and began to tease her entrance spreading her arousal on her clit. Fitz's voice entered her mind and she got wetter at the thought. She gently pushed one finger inside, then a second and moaned as she thought of what Fitz would do if he could hear her. Getting back into the swing of things she started to play with her clit with one hand while she bucked her hips and rode the other. "Fuck!" She whispered in a hushed yell. She could feel her walls closing in on her delicate fingers as she reached her peak. Both hands moved faster and she arched her back causing her head to dig deeper into her pillow. "Ahhhh" she moaned louder and stilled her hands when she felt the first jerk. She continued to shake for a few more seconds letting her orgasm take over. Once it passed she removed her fingers and wiped it on the hand towel she kept in the first drawer of her nightstand. Her breathing slowed down and her eyelids grew heavy. Before Olivia knew it she was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Theory of Power

**AN: Yes. I'm on a roll. I can't say that you should always expect back to back updates from me, but I suppose I'm feeling inspired. Enjoy :P**

Olivia woke up at 8 and stretched her limbs. She got out of her bed to open the blinds, allowing some sun in. She had gotten a couple of hours of sleep and though it wasn't nearly as much as she needed she still felt pretty good. _Well I'll be damned, it actually worked._ Olivia laughed to herself grabbing a clean towel out of her closet. She didn't doubt that Fitz was right, she just couldn't believe that she didn't think of it before. Sex was always something that allowed her sleeping patterns to stay somewhat regular.

**X_X**

On the other side of town Fitz was in his Molecular Genetics lab when he felt his phone buzzing in his back pocket.

**Olivia: You were right.**

Fitz smirked and felt his member stiffening at the image of Olivia bringing herself pleasure.

**Fitz: I told you.**

**Olivia: Yeah, yeah. Are you at school?**

**Fitz: Yup. Last lab before my winter break begins.**

**Olivia: Come by later, I have a surprise for you.**

**Fitz: Is it my painting?**

**Olivia: Why don't you just come by and see? **

**Fitz: I'll be there around 1.**

**Olivia: Perfect.**

**X_X**

"Liv." Quinn called. Olivia finished up with a potential artist who wanted their art displayed in the gallery as she strutted her way over to the front desk.

"Yes?"

"Huck said he'd be here tomorrow to help set up that electronic nativity exhibit."

"Great." Olivia replied checking the time on her watch. "I'm expecting someone to be here in a few minutes let me know when they get here."

"Will do, Liv."

Olivia went into the elevator that led to her apartment and stepped out to grab the painting she had been working on for Fitz. Now that it was fully dry and glossed she framed it. Hoisting it back up onto the easel she stepped back to look at it one last before she made her way down to the gallery again. When Olivia got off of the Elevator she could hear Fitz's laughter, she involuntarily smiled as she got closer to the sound. Fitz was standing by the door talking to Harrison. Harrison was a huge a asset to the gallery. He was a great host and brought in a lot of important people, not to mention that he's also Olivia's cousin.

"Hi, I see you've met Harrison."

"Yeah he's a pretty funny guy."

"Don't tell him that. He'll actually believe it."

"Hey." Harrison protested. "I am funny."

"See?" Olivia pointed at Harrison. She loved teasing her cousin. Growing up they were more like brother and sister.

"Well I'm gonna leave you two alone and go on my lunch break. I'll talk to you later, Liv." Harrison smirked giving Olivia a knowing look and she could only roll her eyes at his assumption.

"Goodbye, Harrison." Olivia said sharply.

"Nice meeting you, Fitz."

"You too, man."

Harrison left and Olivia took Fitz's hand without a word. When she passed the front desk she told Quinn that she'd be on the upper level and if she or Abby needed anything that they should call her.

"Where are we going?" Fitz asked once they were inside of the elevator.

"To go see your surprise." She said pushing the button to the second floor.

When they entered the living room she asked Fitz to close his eyes and she led him by hand. She stopped him in the middle of the room and gently turned the easel around. "Okay, now you can look."

Fitz opened his eyes and they widened. He stepped a little closer but paused, almost afraid he might take away from it's beauty.

"Livvie." He whispered. When Olivia told Fitz of her childhood nickname she didn't think she'd let anyone but her parents call her by it, but after hearing him say it she felt absolutely warm inside and she welcomed the feeling.

"Do you like it?" She asked almost shyly.

"Like it? Liv, I love it." Fitz was beyond impressed. The painting was a vivid image of the Milky Way galaxy connected to the Earth below by a double helix created from stars, dust, ice and rocks.

"Yeah?" She was now smiling and Fitz could feel the excitement radiating off of her body.

"It's amazing. Everything about it is amazing. Thank you, Livvie." Fitz said staring into her eyes. Olivia couldn't look away and for a second she thought he might move closer, maybe even kiss her, but he didn't. Though she could tell he wanted to.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, breaking the staring contest.

"Starving, actually."

"I can order, what would you like?"

"Indian?"

"Indian it is." She nodded dialing the number to an Indian restaurant she knew well.

Once they finished eating, Fitz offered to help Olivia around the gallery. For the rest of the day she explained to Fitz how she analyzed and interpreted some of the art she'd seen. He was intrigued by how her mind worked and wanted to know more. He wanted to get inside her head and see the world through her eyes.

Before they knew it, it was closing time and Olivia offered to have Fitz over for dinner. Not wanting to leave he eagerly accepted. Though she usually didn't cook, Olivia made Salmon with rice and broccoli. She was happy that she actually went grocery shopping over the weekend, or else they would have had to resort to ordering again.

"That was fantastic." Fitz said leaving nothing on his plate.

"Glad to know I've still got it. I don't really cook much anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess living alone made me feel like I had no one to cook for."

"Oh so that's why you have all that popcorn stashed in your pantry."

"Were you spying while I was cooking?" Olivia smirked.

"Maybe." Fitz challenged

Olivia took their plates into the the kitchen and quickly rinsed them off. When she came back into the living room Fitz was marveling at a small sculpture of a woman holding something he couldn't quite place.

"What's in her hands?" he asked when she stood near him.

"A penis." She smiled and nearly laughed at his bewildered expression.

"Why is she holding a penis?"

"It represents the only power that men feel women have over them"

"Sex?"

"Right."

"Why do you have it?"

Olivia looked up at him and saw the wonder in his eyes reminding her that he was still so young. Though 8 years isn't exactly 20, times like these made it feel as though they were miles apart, but in a way that excited her. She felt like he had so much to learn and she was willing to teach him. "I have it because it reminds me that I am more than just a pair of tits, legs, ass and thighs. The artist's intention wasn't to say that women can only change a mans mind through sex, but that this is the way the world sees us and by holding the penis in her hands she's taking the power back and allowing herself to use it to her advantage. So instead of being used, she's calling the shots."

Fitz didn't know what to say. He was always so amazed by her. _How is she real? _They stared at each other for a while before she began to step closer to him. Fitz stood there, afraid to move granting her the permission to invade his space. Olivia lifted up on her toes and lightly pressed her lips against his. She stepped back about a half an inch when he grabbed her waist and leaned down to capture her lips only this time letting the kiss become much more intense. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer. Their tongues did a dance as they both became acquainted with each other's mouths. Fitz grabbed her bottom and she moaned making his manhood rise. He pressed his erection into her tummy and he she slightly pulled away at the feeling. "We should stop." She said staring into his desire filled blue eyes.

"Why?"

"I... I don't know." That was a lie. She did know. She liked Fitz and she really wanted him, but sex always confuses and complicates things. She was afraid of moving too fast.

"Okay..." He said stepping back confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want you to think that this is just sex, that we're just sex."

"I don't think that." Fitz said biting his lip and tugging at the yoga pants she put on before dinner.

"Seriously, Fitz. I'm done with having meaningless sex."

"Is what we have meaningless?" He said slowing intruding on her bubble.

"That's not what I meant." she responded with no intention of pushing him away.

"If what we have isn't meaningless then the sex won't be meaningless either." He explained cupping her face with one hand while the other rested on her lower back. Olivia felt an emotional connection surge between them and suddenly felt the need to deepen it. She dragged him to her bedroom and pushed him onto her mattress. She straddled him and he reached up to kiss her again. Olivia searched for his hand and put it inside of her yoga pants wanting to feel his fingers against her most sensitive area. Fitz grew harder at the feeling and began to kiss and suck on her neck. He rubbed circles onto her clit and Olivia gasped and moaned into his ear as he entered a finger inside of her wetness. She felt tight around his finger and he could tell that it had been a while for her. Olivia rode his finger feeling her orgasm near. Fitz could tell that she was struggling to let herself go and decided to encourage her. "Go on Livvie, come for me. Don't fight it." His thumb pressed harder into her clit and she screamed, finally giving into her body. Her breathing slowed and she felt calm. Fitz removed his finger, instantly caught by surprise when she took it into her mouth sucking all of her juices leaving him none to taste. The sight caused his member to twitch. He gulped then looked up at her face not really sure what to do or expect next. She was clearly more experienced than him and he wasn't sure if he was ready to take the ride. Reading his expression, Olivia spoke. "Don't worry. I don't bite... not at first anyway." She giggled and he smiled shyly giving her the green light to lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Theory of Exploration

Olivia woke up to the feeling of Fitz's chest rising up and down against her back. She carefully turned to face him and lightly traced his nose and lips with her fingers. She felt a burst of energy and wanted to paint. She quietly climbed out of bed and walked to her living room. A few minutes later Fitz opened his eyes to find Olivia's side of the bed empty. Missing her closeness he got up in an attempt to find her. He heard soft music coming out of the living room and followed it. Olivia was sitting on her stool moving her brush in quick light motions. He walked up behind her and pressed his lips to her neck.

"Good morning." She said taking in his scent.

"What time is it?"

"Around 7."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"I did." She replied, dipping her brush in the red paint. "I just woke up a couple of minutes ago." Fitz kissed her jaw and cheek causing her to still her hand movements. She shifted to face him and they shared a gentle kiss.

"Hi." They spoke in unison and laughed at their synchronized greeting. They felt at home with one another and it was refreshing.

"You hungry? I can make you breakfast." Olivia offered

"Can we make it together?" _God, why is he so cute?_ Olivia couldn't believe how sweet he was. He seemed to want their relationship to be an equal partnership even when it came to the small things and that was something that men her age didn't even think about.

"Yes, we can make it together."

Liv opted to take the day off and called Abby to make sure she could handle the day without her. They cooked pancakes, eggs and turkey bacon, adding fruit to their plates then fed each other while the two exchanged kisses and giggles. When they finished their breakfast they showered together, taking the time to wash one another. Once they were dry they got dressed and decided to go for a walk in the near by park. They held hands in silence, enjoying the fresh air.

"What made you want to become an artist?" Fitz asked breaking their comfortable silence.

Olivia wasn't expecting that question, though she'd heard it many times before. She sighed and said, "My Aunt Madison would bring me to her art studio every weekend. She had so many things from paintings and drawings to sculptures and masks. Some of them were replicas or originals of artwork by her favorite artists and some were her own. I remember looking at how happy it made her and I wanted to be just as happy so one day I asked her to teach me. I was only 5 at the time and my aunt didn't really expect much, but when she saw that I actually had some talent she convinced my mom to put me in private classes."

"Sounds like your aunt's a pretty cool person."

"She was." Olivia smiled sadly willing herself to stay calm and not get emotional. She didn't cry. Especially not in front of other people. She didn't even like crying in front of her parents let alone anyone else. "She passed recently."

"Livvie, I'm so sorry." Fitz responded with compassion in his voice.

"It's okay. She was sick for a while and died in her sleep. I'm just glad she's no longer in anymore pain." Fitz lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, lingering for a few seconds. It was so intimate and simple. He didn't push or pry. He didn't pull her into an awkward hug. He gave her just the right amount of comfort until it was time for her to truly breakdown. She knew it would come, but for now she would avoid it for as long as she could.

"So what about you?" She spoke, changing the subject. "I've never met a future biochemist before."

"Science has always been the only thing that ever made sense to me. I hated english, despised history and I definitely disliked math."

"But there's math in chemistry." She pointed out.

"Yes, but science math is different. The numbers are real. Where as regular math is just a bunch of meaningless digits." Fitz explained

"Ah, I see what you 'mean'." She giggled as he pinched her side with his free hand for teasing him.

"Do you have a lab coat?" She asked, suddenly getting a naughty idea.

"Yeah..." He answered squinting his eyes at her. "Why?"

"No, reason." Fitz could tell what she was thinking by the sultry tone in her voice, but decided not to push it. They walked and chatted for a bit until they got hungry and decided to go to the little Italian restaurant up the street from her apartment.

**X_X**

After lunch, Fitz sat at the end of Olivia's bed as he watched her rearrange her closet. Changing out of her sweater, she replaced it with a turquoise crop top that flared out at the bottom. It had spaghetti straps and three little buttons in the front. She wasn't wearing a bra and he could see her nipples poking at the material. Her skirt was long and black and she had it pulled up just below her navel. She kept her hair in a messy bun of curls and left her feet bare. He watched her flex her toes as she moved around. Her fingers played with the rings on her dresser and she placed them into a compartment in her jewelry box.

"You know.. you've got this whole bohemian chic look going on." He said. Olivia looked over her shoulder giving him a small smile.

"You like?" She asked moving back to her closet to hang up one of her work suits.

"Yeah, you're like a hippie. So free, I love it."

"Oh yeah?" She shuffled towards him and stood between his legs.

"Yeah." Fitz took advantage of the exposed skin between the soft fabric of her clothes, landing soft kisses on her abdomen. He lifted up her skirt and his hand disappeared underneath, moving her panties to the side to tease her love button. Olivia pulled on his hair bringing him in for a kiss. Fitz broke away and bit her nipple through her shirt. Her head fell back as she closed her eyes and bit her lip while Fitz started kissing her skin again. In the heat of the moment, Olivia had her second naughty idea of the day.

"Have you ever tied up a girl before?"

Fitz stopped to look up at Olivia. Feeling his intense gaze she looked down and saw the curiosity in his eyes. "No." he answered.

"Do you wanna try?" Olivia saw his face light up like a kid who had just discovered Disney World.

"Can I, really?" Olivia smiled at his innocence and eagerness to explore. She nodded her head and turned around to grab a silk scarf from one of her drawers. She used his wrists to show him how to properly tie it. Not too loose, not too tight. After demonstrating twice she extended her hands and allowed him to try it on her. After practicing a few times Olivia instructed him to remove his clothes while she did the same. Naked, she climbed onto the bed and told Fitz to tie her hands behind her back. He got behind her and bound her wrists together. "There." He announced when he was done.

Olivia could tell that his voice was a bit shaky and it made her giggle. "Don't be nervous, love. Don't think. Just feel." She leaned back into his chest and nuzzled the side of his face with her nose. He turned to face her lips, kissing them softly. "You're in control. Take control." She said seductively, still only a centimeter away from his face. He let her hair free, tossing the hair tie on the bed. He then proceeded to wrap her hair around his hand and pull. Olivia gasped, pleasantly surprised by his actions.

"Like that?" He asked, his voice low.

"Harder." Her breathy response told him that he was on the right track and he repeated his movement only pulling harder this time. She yelped and he leaned into her ear.

"Better?"

"Yes." Fitz began massaging her breasts as she moaned and licked her lips, pressing her ass into his hard cock. She was growing impatient and needed to feel him inside of her. "Fitz." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me." He needed no further instruction and gently entered her. She whimpered at the sensation, moving her hips in rhythm with his. She moaned both in satisfaction and frustration, wanting to touch herself so that she could heighten her pleasure. As if reading her mind his hand found her bundle of nerves. Thrusting faster into her, he pulled and pinched her clit causing Olivia to jerk at the feeling.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Happy with her response Fitz got a little rougher. He let her hair go then wrapped his hand around her neck and bit into her shoulder. He could feel her getting tighter around his length and knew she was close. Feeling his own orgasm coming on he decided to up the ante. Giving her clit one last tug he then began to pat it at a fast pace. Olivia reveled in the slight pain and immense pleasure and came hard screaming his name. Following right behind her Fitz came with a groan and dropped his head in the crook of her neck. Their breathing slowed and Fitz began untying her hands, rubbing her wrists and forearms to get her blood circulation going. "Where did that come from?" She asked, giving him a naughty smile.

"You told me to feel it, so I did what I felt."

"Mmm, well I'm glad you felt what you did." She said kissing him with her hands in his hair as he still kneeled behind her holding her hips.

"Me too."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Theory of Grieving

"Daddy!" Olivia exclaimed. Eli Pope, Olivia's father, was always a tough man but when it came to his baby girl he was softer than a cotton ball.

"Hi, Livvie. How's my baby girl doing?"

"I'm good. How about you? Mom been driving you crazy?" Eli chuckled.

"You know it. I'd worry if she didn't." They shared a laugh. Maya was always one to push buttons and speak bluntly, giving everyone a hard time. After a few seconds of silence Olivia spoke.

"I miss her, Dad." Though Olivia never cared to express her emotions, her dad was the one person she could somewhat let her guard down with. Growing up she'd always work so hard to shut everyone out and close the door to all emotion, but even if she didn't cry like she needed to, Eli always encouraged her not to bottle things up for too long.

"I know you do sweetie. We all miss her."

"I knew she was sick and that she wouldn't live forever, but I didn't realize it'd be so soon. It feels weird. The other day I called her number forgetting- thinking she would answer." She laughed bitterly.

"Have you cried?" Eli asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Dad..." She wasn't ready for the flood gates to open just yet. To feel that kind of hurt.

"Livvie, I'm glad you're talking about it. I am. But you have to allow yourself to feel, to properly grieve." Olivia sighed knowing her father was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to that place. She wasn't ready. Not yet. "How's business?" She asked moving the subject off of her. Olivia's father owned a chain of barber shops throughout the DMV area, something that his father started in the 50s. Not wanting to upset her he answered saying that business was still booming. They chatted for a while until it was time her to go down to the gallery.

**X_X**

A little after 5pm Olivia found herself on the floor of her living room sketching away. It was Sunday and she had just finished locking up the gallery. Olivia picked up her wine glass off of the near by coffee table and took a slow sip. She was tired and annoyed. Every time she walked by the trunk in her room she felt a twinge of sadness gnawing at her heart. _Why the fuck can't I just open the damn thing? _In an effort to drown out her own thoughts she put her headphones in and blasted the music. She was so engrossed in her work and with the music so loud she hadn't heard Harrison and Abby walking up behind her. "Boo!" The yelled scaring her. She got up screaming, yanking out her earbuds.

"Shit, what the fuck?!" she yelled back. Harrison and Abby erupted in laughter. Olivia punched Harrison in the arm, laughing at their antics. "I really don't like you. Either of you."

"Sorry." Harrison apologized, kissing her cheek before he made his way to the kitchen for something to eat.

"What are you working on?" Abby asked looking over Olivia's shoulder.

"Nothing. Just sketching. I needed to get out of my head for a little bit."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Liv-"

"Abby, really. Please, just leave it. Okay?"

Abby huffed as they walked to find Harrison eating left over pasta at the kitchen isle. Abby sat down across from Harrison while Olivia walked closer to him.

"Did you even warm that up?" Olivia asked Harrison as he munched on the fettuccine.

"Nope."

With pursed lips she held out her hand. "Give it to me." Harrison handed it over, letting her scrape it out of the container and into a pot to warm it. She grabbed a fork out of the dish rack and turned the stove on.

"So did you look through Aunt Maddie's stuff yet?"

Olivia rolled her eyes not wanting to discuss the trunk full of memories. "No."

"Why not?"

"Do you want the pasta or not?" She asked whipping her head around in annoyance.

"Jeez, sorry I asked." Harrison knew how close they were and he understood that she didn't like getting emotional but he couldn't understand why she was prolonging the process. It would only make things harder.

Realizing how harshly she reacted she signed and turned to face him completely. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm not ready and I don't wanna talk about it."

"I know. I get it." Olivia smiled weakly and turned her attention back to the pasta. "What are you doing with pasta in your fridge, anyway. I was expecting leftovers from takeout."

"She's been cooking for Mr. Science. How's it going with you and lover boy, by the way?" Abby asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, Abbs, he is so sweet." She nearly squealed, grateful for the subject change.

"Awe, sweet how?"

"He's just really considerate and patient. And it's so cute the way he wants to hold my hand." She responded as she turned the stove off and poured the pasta into a bowl, handing it to Harrison.

"God, that's adorable." Olivia smiled and nodded her head leaning forward onto the isle.

"My big cousin is robbing the cradle." Harrison laughed.

"Shut up, Harrison."

"Speaking of, how's the sex?"

"I'm going to sit in the living room." Harrison announced grabbing his bowl to enjoy his food, not wanting to hear about his cousin's sex life.

Once Harrison left Olivia took his seat and smiled. "Well..."

"Well, what? Come on, Liv. Spill." Abby gushed.

"He's so open."

"Open?"

"He so willing to try new things."

"You're killing me, Liv. Finish your thoughts" Olivia laughed at her impatient friend and took a breath.

"I let him tie me up the other day." She bit her lip bashfully.

"Oh my God. Freaky Liv is back!"

"Abby, you have no idea. I missed being kinky in bed, but it was different with him. It was like rediscovering myself. And when he started to get the hang of it he got a little rougher and I swear I came harder than I have in a very long time."

"Wow. Go, Liv. I'm glad you're having fun." Olivia smiled shaking her head. Was that what this was? Was she just having fun? No, she knew that couldn't be all there was to it. She felt something for him. It wasn't just sex, because if it was she wouldn't have taken the time to teach him things. She wouldn't spend sleepless nights thinking about him or talking to him on the phone.

**X_X**

Later that night Fitz was laying down on his sofa drinking a beer, watching bad infomercials when he heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table. He placed the beer down on the wood and picked up his phone.

**Olivia: Can you come over? **

**Fitz: Are you okay? **

**Olivia: Yeah I just don't wanna be alone tonight. **

Fitz knew something was wrong but he didn't say anything knowing that if he wanted to know he would have to ask her in person. Make her look him in his eyes so that she couldn't hide.

**Fitz: Okay. I'm on my way.**

About 15 minutes later Fitz was waiting at the back entrance for her to come down and open the door. She let him in and they rode the elevator in silence. When the elevator door opened she grabbed his hand and walked them to her room. Fitz wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that whatever it was she needed it. She needed him. They got to her bed and she immediately began to unbuckle his belt. He halted her movements and looked at her waiting a few seconds for her to lift her head.

"Liv-"

She held her hand to his lips cutting him off. "Don't. Just- I have to feel you. Let me feel you." He nodded his head knowing she wasn't ready to talk and she continued to undress him. She then undressed herself and climbed in her bed. "Come here." She demanded in a whisper. He did as she said and kneeled between her legs. She sat up, leaning into kiss him as she stroked his penis making him hard. He groaned into her mouth and caressed her face. She pulled away pecking and licking his lips upward like an ice cream cone. She grabbed his neck with her free hand lowering them down onto the mattress as she teased herself with his tip, giving herself time to get wetter. Feeling ready, she guided him inside. He moved her hand out the way then removed the other from his neck, interlacing their fingers as he slowly moved in and out of her. They stared into each other's eyes, panting softly. Feeling everything all at once Olivia closed her eyes not wanting him to see her break. Fitz lowered his head and nudged her face with his nose. He wouldn't let her do this. She needed to trust him with her feelings. "Livvie." He whispered. She opened her eyes and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "You can cry." He said thrusting into her a little deeper. She gasped at the feeling and looked up at the ceiling. He kissed her exposed neck and bit her tenderly not wanting to leave a mark. He could feel her getting closer to her release and decided to move his hips a little faster. Olivia met his thrusts and clenched her muscles wanting to bring him over the edge with her. He groaned lifting his head to claim her mouth. "It's okay, Livvie. Let it go." He whispered against her lips. Knowing he wasn't just talking about her orgasm a wave of emotion hit her as she let some tears fall.

"Ah!" She screamed in pleasure reaching her climax. Fitz followed behind with a grunt and their bodies jerked against one another. He kissed her, tasting the salt of tears on her lips. Their breathing slowed and he held her face staring into her eyes and that was enough to make her lose it. Not able to hold it in any longer, Olivia reluctantly allowed herself to sob while Fitz planted gentle kisses all her face and she began to wail. Fitz's affection made her feel safe, granting her permission to fully break down her wall, letting her know he was there to see her though her sadness. He moved to lay beside her and pulled her in, allowing her to cry until she eventually quieted down drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Theory of Home

"Livvie." It was 8 in the morning and Fitz was gently running his knuckles across Olivia's arm. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, I made you breakfast."

Olivia looked at her nightstand to see a tray full of breakfast foods. "Fitz, you really didn't have to-"

"I wanted to." He smiled and placed the tray in the middle of the bed. He climbed in as they ate fruit, eggs, bacon and toast together in silence. Feeling like she should apologize Olivia began to speak.

"I'm so sorry about last night. Even though you didn't show it, I'm sure it was weird for you and I didn't mean to get so emotional." Fitz stared at her, taking a breath to collect his thoughts in order to chose the rights words.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Fitz saw the confused look on her face and continued. "I know I'm only 24 and we barely know each other, but you needed that. I'm just glad that I could be here to comfort you. You shouldn't have to grieve alone and you should never feel guilty for being honest with what it is you're feeling." Olivia relaxed at his words leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Do things like kiss my nose- I mean I like it, it's so sweet and intimate, but like you said we don't really know each other and I find it strange yet oddly comforting that you feel- that we feel so at home with each other."

"Maybe in flesh we don't, but clearly our souls have met before." Olivia's lips curled up into a blushing smile feeling at peace.

"I guess they have." She said playing in his hair.

**X_X**

At 9:30 Olivia was dressed, ready to head down to the Gallery. "I have to go, but I'll be back around lunch time. Feel free to just hang out and make yourself at home; though you obviously already have," She paused to look at his gorgeous figure in only boxers, "but don't hesitate to come down if you get bored up here."

"I won't." He said closing the space between them to kiss her.

"You won't hesitate to come down or you won't get bored?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Both." He kissed her again. "Can we..." he started, "never mind." He shook his head laughing to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's silly."

"No, really. Tell me."

"I was just- I wanted to know if..."

Olivia held his face in her hands trying to steady his thoughts. "Hey, you can tell me anything."

"Can I tie you up again?" Olivia laughed at how adorable he looked.

"You don't have to be shy about wanting to tie me up. Don't ever feel embarrassed about that, okay?" She said taking his hands in hers.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Yes. You can tie me up, you can spank me and I'll even let you bite me." She winked, giving him one last kiss. She walked to the elevator, not wanting to be late to work, knowing she would have no excuse seeing as how she lived one floor away. "See you at lunch."

**X_X **

"Good morning, Liv."

"Morning Abbs." She smiled brightly.

"Well, aren't you in a chipper mood." She teased.

"I'm just, alert. That all."

"Alert, my ass. You got some last night didn't you?"

"Maybe...and a little this morning." She blushed.

"He's still upstairs?!"

"Shh! Any louder and Harrison will hear."

"So?"

"So, I don't want him to know."

"He didn't seem to care the other day."

"That's because he thinks I'm just having sex with him."

"Are you saying you actually like him?" Olivia nodded and Abby squealed.

"Don't worry. Harrison will come around to the idea. Fitz isn't like Jake or Edison."

"But he doesn't know that. We don't know that."

"You know that." Olivia sighed, closing her eyes for a second.

"Do I?"

"I think you do. You're different with him, Liv. Good different. Harrison only wants you to be happy and when he sees that Fitz makes you happy he'll come around."

"Who will come around?" Harrison asked, walking up to the front desk where Olivia and Abby were.

"No one, nosy. Where's Quinn?" Olivia shot back wanting to quickly avoid an unwanted conversation.

"She called and said she'd be a little late."

"Okay, well you two behave. I have a conference call in an hour so no arguing while I'm in my office."

"We don't argue." Harrison said defensively.

"Right. Just keep my place in one piece."

**X_X**

Later that night Olivia entered her apartment to see all of the lights off except for the one coming from her bedroom. "Fitz?" She called out. When she entered her room she found Fitz sprawled out on her bed. He had text books surrounding him with a small one opened, laying flat on his face. "Fitz." She whispered lifting the book off of his face. Fitz stirred, slowly opening his eyes. "Hey sleepy man, when did you get your books?"

"After lunch. I brought some clothes, too. I hope that's okay." She nodded and kissed his nose wanting to see if it felt just as right as when he did it to her. To her surprise it felt more than right. It felt perfect.

"Wanna shower with me?" She asked and Fitz nodded eagerly. After they showered Olivia stayed true to her words and let him bind her wrists together again. After two rounds of hot bondage they were tangled in the sheets talking about anything and everything.

"Where did you learn how to do all that stuff?" he asked playing with their interlinked hands as she laid her head on his chest, over his heart.

"The bondage?" He nodded. "Um," she began thinking, "I was 19-"

"19?" He cut her off surprised by how young she was when she first experienced something so "grownup".

"Yes." She giggled. "I was 19 and I was watching porn with my college boyfriend. I asked him if we could try what we saw and he was more than happy to. When I realized how much I enjoyed it, it just became apart of my sexuality."

"Did you ever kiss a girl in college?"

"Because the typical thing to do in college is to get drunk and kiss a girl?" She smiled up at him.

"I didn't say you had to be drunk." Wanting to get a rise out of him she decided to have a little fun.

"I did kiss a girl, but the lips I kissed were between her legs." She bit her lip and circled his nipple as he looked at her in shock.

"You went down on her her?!"

"Mhm and I fingered her."

"Seriously?"

"No, but you're so cute when you're turned on."

"That's mean." She laughed at his pout and pecked his lips. "I think I'm hard again." He chuckled.

"Want help with that?" She asked lifting up off of his chest making her way down his body.

"No." He said grabbing her arm. She was confused by his reaction.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get mad at me if I... if I come in your mouth." He explained bashfully.

"Why would I get mad?" She asked as she propped herself up, laying her hands flat on the bed on each side of his midsection.

"Most girls I know don't like it."

"Well, I'm a woman and I have no problem with my man coming in my mouth." She kissed his lips and gave him a naughty smile. _Her man_, he thought. She continued to kiss down his body until she reached his length. She gripped him and he bucked his hips. She lowered her mouth over the head of his penis and lightly blew on it.

"Oh my God." He grunted. Olivia smiled, not wanting to tease him any longer she took him completely in her mouth, humming her appreciation for the way his veins felt against her tongue. She slowly began to bob her head up and down with her hands flat against his thighs. Fitz reached for her hair and latched on. She moved her head faster moaning allowing the vibrations to send shock waves through his body. She began to stroke him again with her right hand while she touched herself with the other. She licked his tip and planted kissed all around. Fitz looked down and saw her hands between her legs as she took him fully into her mouth again and they locked eyes. He bit his lip and groaned. Still stroking him, she removed the hand she had between her legs and held it to his lips. He opened his mouth and hummed at the taste of the juices leaving her fingers meeting the taste buds on his tongue. She lifted her head up a little and starting sucking on his tip. Fitz panted, scrunching up his face and she knew he was almost there. She sucked in her cheeks, taking him as deep into her mouth as she could and he erupted. She swallowed every ounce of his cum and continued to move slowly until he grew soft. She licked her lips and he grabbed her arms, bringing her face to his. "You're so hot when you touch yourself."

"Oh yeah? You like that?"

"Very much."

"I'll make a note to do it more often."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Theory of Science

**A/N: Hey! So I wanted to address the fact that I don't mention any form of contraception and wanted you all to know that although they don't use condoms it's safe to assume that they are both clean and free of STDs/STIs and that Liv is on birth control. I just didn't want to go through all of the trouble of writing that extra stuff into the story, but thought it was import to address. Okay, now that that's out of the way here is chapter seven! Enjoy ;)**

_Graduated cylinders, that's what I'm looking for. _It was eleven in the morning and Fitz was in his spare bedroom or what he called his makeshift lab. He was working on a small experiment, something that he always did when he was stressed or bored. He was mixing things together, seeing how they reacted to one another. Bringing him out of his concentration, his phone rang in the pocket of his lab coat.

"Hello?"

"Hey loser."

"Hey Lizzie." Elizabeth Grant, better known as "Lizzie", was Fitz's 17 year old feisty sister. His other sisters, 14 year old McKenzie and 20 year old Rachel, were much easier to handle. All four of the siblings looked like quadruplets. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just miss my annoying big brother."

"You say I'm annoying but you always seem to be the one calling."

"Because I can't say you're awesome. That'd be nice and you know I can't be nice. My heart might grow a few sizes and that seems painful." Fitz laughed at his sister's dark humor. Lizzie always tried to come across as this hard person with no real feelings but truth be told she had one of the biggest hearts he'd ever known anyone to have.

"How's Kenzie? She told me that she's enjoying high school, but I want to make sure she's really okay."

"Relax, 'dad'." She joked "She's fine, her grades are perfect, she's made a lot of friends and she's on the debate team."

"That's awesome. I'm so proud of you guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. So what's up with you?"

"Not much. School, you know."

"Oh so you're not gonna tell me about your new girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I know you talked to Rachel about her and you know Rachel tells me everything."

"So then you know all there is to know."

"32? I never knew you were into older woman." Lizzie teased.

"Lizzie, shut up. I really like her and I want you guys to meet her." Lizzie was shocked. Her brother rarely dated and when he did it was never serious enough for him to want to introduce whoever he was dating to his family.

"Wow, this must be getting serious."

"It is so I need you all to support me when I tell mom and dad."

"You know dad won't care, he's too nice. Mom might take some convincing, but I'm sure Olivia can handle herself."

"Oh she definitely can." He grinned.

"Ew! Was that a sexual innuendo?"

"Yep." Fitz really knew how to get under her skin.

"Okay, gross. Bye."

"Bye, Liz." He laughed as he placed the phone back into his pocket and continued his experiment.

**X_X**

The next morning Olivia sat in her office going over some new art pieces she wanted to put up around the gallery.

*_Knock Knock_*

"Come in."

Abby poked her head in with the door half way open. "Guess who's here." She opened the door all the way to reveal Fitz standing by the doorframe.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, come in." She waved him in and he entered her office as Abby left closing the door behind her. "I actually have something for you." Olivia dug into her purse and took out a key. "It's a key to the gallery so that you don't have to wait for me to come down anytime you come over to my place."

"Liv, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I trust you with my apartment so I trust you with the gallery." He smiled at the word trust and took the key from her hand.

"Thanks."

"Mhm. So what are you doing here? I thought you said you were meeting your sisters today?"

"About that, I really would like it if you could come with me."

"You want me to meet your sisters?" Olivia's eyes bulged and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Please? I know it's early in the relationship and we technically aren't official and I sound really high school right now, but whatever the case I just want them to meet you." Olivia wasn't sure about that. What would his sisters think of her? Olivia had no sisters, just Harrison. She didn't know what to expect, but if it meant this much to him she would do it.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll meet your sisters." Fitz nearly ran to her side kissing her multiple times all over her face causing Olivia to giggle.

"Thank you so much, Livvie!"

"You're welcome, Dr. Grant."

"Future Dr. I'm not an official scientist yet." He replied modestly.

"Well, you're a scientist to me. My scientist. My very sexy, smart, sweet scientist." She grinned grabbing his face to peck his lips.

**X_X **

An hour later Fitz and Olivia were sitting in a restaurant waiting for his sisters to arrive. When she saw them walking through the door she tensed up. Fitz chuckled at how the ever so confident Olivia Pope seemed so nervous. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and felt her relax.

"Hey!" Fitz called out to get his sisters' attention. He hugged all three girls and grabbed Olivia's hand to introduce them. "Liv this is Rachel, Elizabeth and Mckenzie."

"It so nice to meet you. Fitz has told me so much about the three of you." They all sat down at the table as Olivia prepared herself for an interrogation.

"So Liv, can I call you Liv?" Rachel began. Olivia smiled and nodded allowing Rachel to continue. "Our brother told us you're an artist and that you have your own art gallery."

"Yes, I've been drawing and painting since I was 5 and I opened the gallery about 2 years ago."

"That's awesome." Elizabeth chimed in. "Kenzie loves to draw." McKenzie glared at Elizabeth. Though she had a great love for art she was very shy about it. She was very shy about most things.

"Yes, Fitz told me about some of your drawings. I'd love to see them sometime." Olivia said facing McKenzie and she blushed at Olivia's acknowledgment.

"Are you and my brother having sex?" Elizabeth blurted. Olivia's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open a little as she turned to face Fitz who was glaring at Elizabeth. Rachel punched her sister's arm giving her a dirty look.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth yelled, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Liv. Lizzie likes to say things for pure shock value." Rachel explained.

"That's fine." Olivia gave a small smile, now feeling nervous again.

"Can we see your gallery?" McKenzie asked finally taking the opportunity to speak up.

"Of course. We can visit after lunch if you all aren't in a rush." Olivia offered.

"We would love to." Rachel interjected before her middle sister had a chance to say something else stupid.

They ordered their food and spent the rest of lunch chatting and getting to know each other.

"I think they like you." Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear. He smiled and she matched his smile finally feeling at ease.

**X_X**

After lunch Fitz and Olivia brought his sisters to the gallery. Fitz watched as McKenzie seemed glued to Olivia, wanting to know any and everything about all the art she saw. The two older girls occasionally went off on their own enjoying the different masks and sculptures located near the back of the gallery. When Fitz saw his youngest sister light up as Olivia showed her some of her favorite pieces he couldn't help but feel like this is the way it was supposed to be.

Rachel, Elizabeth and Mckenzie hugged Olivia saying their goodbyes before Fitz walked them out to Rachel's car, telling them to get home safe. When Fitz came back into the building Olivia was standing before the same painting she showed him the first time they met. "They really enjoyed their time with you, Livvie. Mckenzie is totally enamored with you."

"She's adorable and very passionate. She reminds me of myself at that age." Olivia looked up at Fitz to see that silly grin of his. "What?"

"You know you're officially my girlfriend now." He said pulling her in close.

"That's more than okay with me." She smiled and kissed him. This was a new start. A fresh start and Olivia wasn't going to let anything ruin it.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Theory of Love

_One month later_

It was 1:42 in the early morning and Olivia was emptying out all of the contents of her stomach.

"Livvie, you okay?" Fitz called from the other end of the phone. Olivia flushed the toilet and began to wash her mouth out as she picked up her phone off of the counter.

"Hey, yeah. I'm fine. Just lady problems."

"Lady problems?" Immediately picking up on what he was thinking, Olivia began to protest.

"No! No, God no. I just think my period is coming soon. Sometimes it makes me sick like this."

"Oh." He sighed, relieved. "You want me to bring you something? I can come and rub your back."

"Fitz, I'm fine. You don't have to do any of that."

"Do you want me to do it?" Fitz asked knowing how to get the truth out of her. If he asked her a more direct question he had a better chance of getting a real answer.

"Yes..." She said reluctantly. Olivia hated asking for help and she didn't want anyone taking care of her.

"I'll be right there."

**X_X**

An hour later Fitz and Olivia were laying on the couch as Fitz fed her chocolate fudge ice cream.

"How'd you know I'd want chocolate?"

"I didn't, but my sisters usually crave sweets when they're on their period so I figured you might."

"You know what else I want?"

"What?"

"Chips. I just wanna eat junk." She laughed taking the ice cream into her mouth.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I brought an assortment of chips, isn't it?" He said leaning into his nap sack to grab bags of Doritos, Lays and Popcorn. Olivia eyed the food and looked at Fitz sweetly.

"You're the perfect boyfriend, I love you." Fitz's eyes widened at her confession and Olivia quickly chastised herself.

"Sorry." She laughed nervously. "It's the food talking." Fitz frowned causing Olivia or look away.

"So you don't love me?" Fitz smiled amused by her embarrassment.

_I do, I just didn't mean to say it. _"Oh, did I show you my latest sketch?" She said hoping off of the couch to go grab her sketch book from her bedroom, effectively changing the subject. Fitz knew Olivia meant it, but he also knew she wasn't ready to truly admit it so he decided that he would leave it for now.

**X_X**

"Liv, you okay?" Abby asked as they took down the Christmas display.

"Yeah, why?"

"You keep scrunching up your face."

"I have cramps."

"Oh poor thing. Is it your period?"

"I think so. "

"Have you thrown up at all." Abby asked, knowing how Olivia's body could get when she was on her menstrual cycle.

"Yeah a few times last night."

"Oh no." Abby frowned. "Well, on a lighter note, how's Mr. Science?" Olivia sighed heavily and halted her movements "Uh oh. What happened, Liv?"

"I told him I love him." Abby's eyes widened as Olivia continued to untangle the lights from the reindeer's antlers.

"Uh, wow?"

"I know. I didn't mean to say it. I wasn't feeling well, he came over to take care of me and I just felt so emotional." She explained. "Stupid period." She continued, mumbling to herself.

"Yikes, what'd he say?"

"He basically asked me if I meant it. I avoided the question like a little scared kitten and he didn't bring it up again."

"Did you mean it?" Abby asked stopping to face Olivia completely. Olivia paused and started to open her mouth when Huck walked over.

"Liv, sorry to bother you, did you still need me to program the new display before you put it up?"

"Yes, I'll show it to you. It's in my office." She got up and began walking when Abby caught her arm.

"Hey, we'll talk about his later." Olivia nodded quickly and went into her office.

**X_X**

Later that night Olivia was sketching in her bed and eating popcorn when she heard her phone ding.

**Fitz: Are you avoiding me?**

_Yes._

**Olivia: No, why?**

**Fitz: You know I have a key now. I could go over there right now and make you tell me the truth. **

**Olivia: How? **

Olivia's phone rang and she picked up to hear Fitz's voice. "Do I have to spank you?"

"That depends. What'd I do?" She asked innocently.

"You're lying to me." Olivia sighed. The conversation was taking a turn for the worst and she'd much rather have phone sex than have an argument.

"Fitz-"

"No, Livvie. Talk to me. Please."

"I don't wanna talk." She replied seductively. Fitz felt his arousal and though he knew that they needed to discuss what she said, he'd rather have that conversation in person. So he would let her win this one.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna taste you." She could hear his breathing shift and mentally patted herself on the back.

"What else?"

"I want you to fuck my mouth."

"Livvie!" He exclaimed somewhat surprised by her vulgar response. He knew she could say some naughty things, but nothing ever really prepared him when she did.

"Too much?" Olivia giggled at his prudish ways.

"A little." He laughed lightly.

"You like it." She accused in a soft tone.

"Do not."

"Oh okay, then I guess I should just hang up so that I can use my vibrator in peace."

"No, stop. Wait."

"Yes?"

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes." She replied moving her sketch pad and pencils to the floor.

"What are you wearing?"

"My white sports bra and my gray shorts."

"Take it off."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

Olivia was happy to let him exercise his sexual control and allow him to be the dominate one. She took off the little clothes she had on and laid against her pillow. "Okay. They're off."

"Now I want you to play with that pretty little pussy."

"Yes, Dr. Grant." Olivia was so turned on, Fitz almost never said things like pussy or cock. He always felt silly saying such profane words, but Olivia brought out another side of him. A side he had no idea existed and it was just festering away, waiting to show itself. Realizing she had been expecting her period Olivia cautiously allowed her hand to travel down to her core, relieved when she felt no blood. She then began to rub circles into her clit and let out a soft moan.

"Are you wet?"

"A little." She whispered.

"Just a little?"

"Is that bad, Dr.?" She asked in a little voice she knew would make him hard.

"Yes, very bad. You should be soaking wet."

"What can I do to change that?"

"I want you to take two fingers into your mouth and suck on them. After that I want you to insert those two fingers inside yourself." Olivia did as she was told and began to pump her fingers in and out. Fitz took off of his boxers and started to stroke himself to the symphony that was Olivia. When she heard his grunts she moved faster getting even more turned by the sounds of her own wetness. "Fuck" she whispered.

"Such a naughty mouth, do you need a spanking naughty girl?"

"Yes!" Her breathy answer told him she was close and he was going to help her go over the edge.

"Spank that pretty pussy for me baby." Olivia removed her hand and gently smacked her clit, she whimpered and Fitz moaned squeezing himself to mimic her clasping walls. He was close too. Olivia bucked her hips driving her fingers deeper allowing her palm to rub against her nub or nerves. "Come for me, Livvie. I wanna hear you come." With just two more pumps Olivia came, moaning loudly, convulsing and shaking as Fitz allowed his orgasm to take over. After a while their orgasms subsided and a comfortable silence fell over them.

"Pussy, huh?" Olivia teased once her body calmed down.

"Shut up, that's your influence Ms. Pope."

"I guess." She laughed, knowing it was true. "But you like it."

"I love it."

"Well, I'm worn out." She yawned.

"Goodnight, Livvie."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

"And, Liv."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Theory of Sentiment

**AN: Hello! The new year is upon us! Hope you all had a great Christmas. Sorry for the slight delay, but here is chapter nine :D**

There were small wooden boxes and an array of masks. There were paintings and sculptures, jewelry and pictures. Pictures. There were pictures of her. Madison Hailey Pope. Olivia held a stack of photographs in her hands. Looking over each of them, one by one. When she saw a picture of herself sitting on her aunt's lap she stopped to compose herself. Olivia couldn't have been any older than seven or eight and she was holding up a painting that she proudly did on her own, with a little guidance from Maddie. Olivia remembered that day clearly. Her mother was in the hospital after the first suicide attempt. Olivia was too young to really be aware of what was happening and all of her family kept it well hidden. That is, until the second suicide attempt, when Olivia was 14.

**Flashback **

"_Mom?" Olivia called out to her mother. She had just arrived home from school and she couldn't wait to show her mom how well she'd done on her art project. "Mom." She called again, this time just a little bit louder. She must have startled her because Olivia suddenly heard a thud. Something fell in the kitchen and she went in to follow the noise. When she entered the room she saw a bag of flour on the floor. Her mother must have been in the mood to bake because there were pans and other ingredients out to make a cake. Still walking Olivia had yet to see her mother. She got closer to the flour and checked to make sure it wasn't open before she placed it back onto the counter and that's when she heard it. Crying. Was her mother crying? She walked further to see her mother sitting at the foot of the dining room table. _

"_Mom, what happened?" She asked, worried that it was something serious. She rarely ever saw her mother cry. When she moved to hold her hand she saw it. The blood spilling from her wrists. "Mom, did you do this?" Olivia felt her own emotions coming on and fought the urge to let her tears flow._

"_Baby, go upstairs." _

"_Mom-"_

"_Go, Olivia!" Olivia was confused. She had no clue what had just happened or what led her mother to do something so harmful to herself. Was she angry? Was she sad? Why? What was going on? When Eli came home he tended to Maya before going upstairs to speak with Olivia. He knocked on the door, honoring the privacy and respect that they raised their daughter to have for others._

"_Come in." She let out in a small voice._

"_Livvie-"_

"_Did mom cut herself? On purpose?" Eli paused. How was he suppose to tell her that her mother was suicidal and had been for years?_

"_Olivia, you're mother is going to through a lot right now. It's complicated and I wish I could explain, but I don't want you to concern yourself with this. Know that your mother will be alright and we are dealing with this. Okay?" Okay? What was okay? Okay meant that no blood would be shed. Okay meant that her mother wouldn't be on the kitchen floor crying as if someone were dead. So, no. It wasn't okay. Nothing was okay._

**Present Day**

Olivia sat on the floor and continued to look through her aunts belongings. Just as she was getting ready to put it all away she found something that she hadn't seen in years. It was a locket that belonged to her grandmother. A woman she had never met, but heard hundreds of stories about. Maddie never wore it, but would always say how she wanted Olivia to have it on her wedding day as her something old. Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by her ringing phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Liv, you're not in the gallery." Fitz sounded concerned and she felt a bit guilty for making him worry.

"I'm in my room, come up."

As Olivia began putting things away back into the trunk she heard Fitz approaching her bedroom.

"Hi." He flashed that beautiful smile of his.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" Olivia's face was laced with confusion. She had a moment of clarity when she saw Fitz bend down to wipe a lone tear on the apple of her cheek. She didn't even realized that she had been crying.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just finally looking through all of my aunt's stuff."

"Can I see?" He asked looking at a small clay sculpture in her hand. She handed it to him and watched him gaze at it in wonder. She loved exposing him to new pieces of art. He always reacted the same way. So open to learn. Come to think of it, he seemed to be that way with most things. Especially sex. With that thought, Olivia gently took the sculpture out of his hand and licked his lips in her usual way, like an ice cream cone. Fitz closed his eyes and moaned a little at the sensation.

"God, I swear my dick twitches every time you do that." His eyes popped open once he noticed his own words. His face turned red as he buried it in the crook of her neck. Olivia lightly scratched his nape, playing in his hair and laughed at his candidness. She was somewhat overjoyed knowing that she was rubbing off on him.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

He lifted his head to look at her, drowning in the chocolate irises of her eyes. "I'm just not at naughty as you." He responded poking her side. Something she noticed he'd do whenever she teased him and it caused her to smirk.

"Not true, mister. I have plenty of love marks that say otherwise."

"Speaking of love…" Fitz started and Olivia sighed. She knew where he was going with this conversation. "We never talked about what you confessed to me the other day." At that, Olivia stood up to take off of her clothes, readying herself to change into something less constricting.

"Livvie…" Fitz stalked towards her as she stood in her underwear taking out a pair of black shorts and a matching camisole. Fitz took the clothes from her hands and Olivia looked up at him.

"Fitz-"

"Did you mean it?"

Olivia took a deep breathe, almost afraid that if she admitted the truth she'd vanish or crumble into a million pieces. "Yes." She looked down, no longer able to hold his gaze. She felt emotionally naked and for Olivia that was worse than actually being physically bare. It made her feel much more vulnerable than she was used to. Fitz tilted her face up to see her eyes and traced her lips with his thumb.

"And I meant it when I said it back." Olivia took his thumb into her mouth and sucked it firmly and Fitz groaned. "Another thing that makes my dick twitch." He expressed, this time a little less embarrassed by his own outburst. Giggling, she removed his thumb from her mouth taking his hand in hers before she pecked his lips and smiled.

"Well then make love to me, Dr. Grant." And he did.

**X_X**

Olivia woke up to find herself entangled in Fitz. She moved her head slightly from his chest and looked down to see one arm around her holding onto her backside and the other gently laid upon her breast. Something else she noticed about him. He loved to sleep with her breasts in his hands. There was something so innocent and intimate about the way he did it that made her believe that it wasn't just solely about sex. It was apart of their emotional attachment and essential to the growing love that they now shared. She glanced over his shoulder at the clock to see what time is was. It was only a little after three in the morning so she felt the urge to paint. Knowing Fitz would come looking for her if she left his side she opted to draw in her bed with the sketch pad that she kept in the drawer at the bottom of her nightstand. Carefully, she removed herself from his grip so that she could retrieve her pencil and pad. After well over an hour of drawing she noticed Fitz moving around with a look of discomfort on his face. Olivia grew worried as his movements became more violent. She moved her things to her bedside table when she realized that he was experiencing a seizure. She remembered a few things that she had learned from an epileptic friend from her high school days and remained calm as she laid him on his side. She placed herself behind him, softly declaring that everything was okay. Shortly after, his movements slowed down until they finally stopped. About a minute later, he slowly came to and Olivia moved to sit in front of him.

"Hi, you. You alright?" She asked, stroking his hair.

"Did I have a seizure?" Olivia nodded her head and he immediately felt horrible. "Did I scare you?"

"No." She lied. Sure she was calm, but that's because she knew that if she panicked his seizure would have only become more violent. But inside she was freaking out. "Fitz, are you epileptic?"

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you. It's just that I haven't had a seizure in so long; I didn't really think it'd be a problem."

"What do you think brought it on?"

Fitz looked down and scratched his head. "Probably just stress. School, you know?"

She knew he was lying, but as always, didn't push.

"Do you want some water?" He nodded his head and she went into the kitchen to get him a bottle of water from the fridge. When she returned he was sitting up with his head in his hands.

"Fitz." She whispered to get his attention.

"Thank you." He took the bottle from her hand and took a sip before handing it back. She placed it on the nightstand and moved in closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Livvie."

"Shh, just go back to sleep." She allowed him to lay on her chest as his left hand reclaimed her right breast. She continued to stroke his hair until his breath slowed down and he was asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Theory of Epilepsy

**AN: Hi guys, Happy New Year! :) I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you who are following, reading, reviewing and sharing! It truly means so much to me that you're all enjoying my story. So, without further ado, here is chapter ten :D**

She wakes up with Fitz's face still buried in her chest. She stares at him for a few minutes almost afraid of him. More so afraid of what his body can do. Images of him convulsing in the most painful of ways, barely allowed her to rest. Only falling asleep when her eyelids became entirely too heavy to hold open. Fitz begins to stir and when he finally opens his eyes to face her she tries her best to smile without showing concern because she doesn't want him to feel fragile.

"Hi." He says with a silly grin.

"Hi." She smiles softly.

"What's wrong?" _Damn it. _She curses herself for never being able to keep up a good poker face. Her mother always told her that she could never hide anything. Making herself, sometimes, incredibly easy to read.

"Nothing." She tries to give him a reassuring smile but it comes off as a sort of grimace.

"You are a terrible liar." He laughs and she laughs with him, momentarily giving him time to forget his interrogation. They stop and he inches towards her. She doesn't make a move and he kisses her, causing her to tense up and it doesn't go unnoticed.

He gives her a confused look and says, "What it is?" This time she doesn't bother trying to hide as she looks at him with a bit of fear in her eyes. He pulls away a little to get a better read on her emotions and that's when it hits him.

"You're scared aren't you? You're afraid I'll have another seizure."

The last thing she wants him to think is that she's afraid of him and she has this childish need to prove that she's not 'chicken', so she does the only thing that she can think of and she kisses him back. Her body is still tense and he can feel that she isn't convinced that he's 100% okay. So he takes it upon himself to move his hand from her breast to play with the hem of her silk undies. She gasps when his fingers find her sensitive bud. He kisses her then sucks her bottom lip, running his middle finger up and down her wetness. She loses all control of her eyes as they roll to the back of her head. He lets go of her lip and latches onto her nipple. Sucking, nibbling, licking and it's driving her insane. Suddenly he's traveling down her her body trailing wet kisses until he reaches her center kissing her through her panties and before she can protest he removes them and immediately begins to suck on her clit. She arches her back and grinds her hips, pushing her pussy closer to his face. She had never let him do this before. She's so used to being the giver in her relationships. Always the one pleasing her partner. And even when she did allow her previous boyfriends to go down on her it never felt like this. _Where'd he learn to get so good at this?_ He gives her a long lick, similar to the ones she's always giving his lips and she shutters. He then proceeds to enter her with his tongue while his hands roam her body. One hand massages her breasts, alternating between gentle caresses and pinching her nipples. While his other hand rubs firm circles into her nub of nerves.

"Ugh!" She moans loudly and that's when she feels her orgasm creeping through her body. After a few seconds her body calms down and Fitz makes his way back up to her lips, kissing her deeply, allowing her to taste herself.

"Mmm, had I known you were that good I would have let you do that a long time ago." She confesses breathlessly.

He gives her a small smile. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Livvie." She turns into him giving him a serious look as she begins to stroke his hair.

"I'm not afraid of you...I'm afraid for you."

"Livvie, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You are far from fine."

"Olivia, I know my body-"

"Fitz, what brought on the seizure?"

"I told you-"

"Don't tell me it's school."

He's beginning to get angry, but she won't waver. She will not let this go.

"Fitz-"

"Olivia, just stop." He yells, moving from the bed, and she lays there stunned by his attitude.

"Why are you getting angry with me?"

"Just drop it."

"I will not drop it."

"Why do you care?" His words push her over the edge.

"Why do I care?" She begins, now she's getting angry. "Because I was terrified last night! I had no idea if you'd be okay. I..." Her voice breaks off and Fitz instantly feels like the worst boyfriend ever.

"I'm sorry." He moves in closer to her on the bed and she uses the opportunity to grab his face.

"Fitz, I care about you so deeply. But I can't properly care for you if you don't let me help you and I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on with you." They stay quiet for a minute then he responds.

"It's the insomnia." She furrows her brows in confusion and he continues. "Lack of sleep can cause seizures."

"Oh, Fitz, why didn't you tell me any of this? There are things we can do to help that." He looks down at her still bare body and grins wickedly. "Not that, silly." She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Okay, well, not just that. But I'm talking about medication. Have you seen a doctor?"

"Not since high school."

"I'll go with you." She eagerly offers and he can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Okay."

**X_X**

It was a little past eight o'clock n the evening and they had discussed all of Fitz's options. They decided that they'd make an appointment for him to see a doctor later in the week and get something prescribed to help with his insomnia.

"Have you talked to your sisters or your parents?" She asks as they lay cuddled up on her sofa.

"No, my sisters would do nothing but yell at me and my parents would be a lot worse. I know I should have talked to someone, but I thought I could handle it."

"Wait, Fitz, how many seizures have you had recently?"

"I had about five since we met. Six including last night."

"Fitz," She begins lifting up her head to look at him, "you can't keep that to yourself. You know how dangerous it is to have seizures by yourself. What if you fell and hit your head?" She lays back down, letting her head meet his chest. "That's it, you're staying with me until the doctor gives you the okay. I don't want you to be alone."

"Livvie..." He whines like a child.

"I'm not compromising on this. You're staying here."

"I don't want you to see me like that again." He says, softly, the thought of her having to take care of him makes him feel helpless.

"Fitz, I don't like seeing you that way either, but I'd rather you be here with me so that I know you're okay. Please, at least do it for me?"

He sighs. "Okay." They're quiet for a little while longer, as he massages her scalp.

"So..." he begins again. "you really liked it?"

She turns to face him. "Liked what?"

"You know, when I..." She knows what he's trying to say but she wants to hear the words.

"What?"

"You know." He chuckles

"Un uh, you have to say it."

He groans in disapproval. "Livvie."

"Fitz, just say it."

He rolls his eyes and sighs, licking his lips before he begins to speak.

"When I...ate your pussy."

"Mmm," She closes her eyes and bites her lip, "say it again."

"Olivia."

"Please?" She bats her eyelashes and he gives her a look that says 'I can't believe you're making me say this'. "Oh come on, Fitz, you just said it." She giggles.

He sighs."Pussy." She bites her lip again and grins and he repeats himself only this time slower and his voice goes deeper. "Pussy."

"Who's pussy is it?" She asks, giving him free reign to be the dominant one.

"Mine." He growls in her ear.

"Yours." She turns to kiss him and grabs his hand to place it over her core. "All yours."

Fitz slowly lifts her hips, pulling down her underwear, not bothering to remove the t-shirt she's wearing, as Olivia reaches behind her back to remove his boxers; leaving him completely naked. He teases her entrance a little, coating his hardness with her essence. Olivia begins to grind herself onto him and he enters her swiftly. She groans as he gently nibbles on her shoulder. They begin a steady rhythm earning moans from each other. Olivia turns her head to capture his lips and they kiss, speeding up their pace. Their tongues massage one another and they can both feel their release building. Moments later they're coming together. Their bodies rock against one other and she reaches back to play with his hair, watching his body convulse, only this time in pleasure and she can't help but love how his body shakes when he comes. She loves how he looks. Not in pain, but in absolute bliss. She smiles as their bodies come down from their high and lightly kisses his lips.

"I love this. I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Theory of Coition

**AN: So, incase you didn't notice, I wrote chap ten in present tense. Wanted to try something different. I don't know if I'll keep up with it though *shrugs*. Also, someone suggested that Liv get something for her insomnia as well so that she does not have seizures. While she probably should seek help for other health issues, Fitz has EPILEPSY. Lack of sleep, WHEN YOU ARE AN EPILEPTIC, can cause seizures. Olivia does have epilepsy, she will be fine, promise. LOL! Anywho, enjoy chapter eleven ;) **

"Fuck, right there." Olivia panted, it was almost two in the afternoon and Fitz figured he would join her for lunch. She was feasting on food when he decided to feast on her. Olivia sat up on her long wooden rectangular coffee table, supported by her elbows, as she played with her breasts. Fitz fingered her core and sucked on her love button, as he liked to call it. Olivia was still trying to break him out of his sexual shell, so far getting him to say words like 'dick' and 'pussy' but 'cock', 'clit' and 'cunt' were simply out of the question. Of course, unless she got him hard enough and all hot and bothered, then he was willing to say and do just about anything she asked.

"Uggghhhh! Fitz, harder!" She exclaimed before taking a second to breathe and lick her lips. "Faster." Olivia tugged at his hair and he complied. Her eyes met her brain as they rolled back in contentment. "Yes, like that. Oh my God!" Fitz added another finger and his thumb found her bundle of nerves so that he could reach up and kiss her. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and she groaned. Fitz was enjoying this. He had never been with a woman who was so unafraid to voice her wants. Most girls assumed he'd know what to do, not to say he never did, but he isn't a mind reader. With Olivia he never had to guess. She always let him know and even during the times she was silent he was able to follow his instants because she was the perfect partner. She taught him how to trust himself and go with the flow. They moved in sync, always.

"I think someone's coming." He said, with a grin, against her lips. He could feel her walls beginning to clench and trap his fingers with her heat.

"Don't get cheeky Fi- Uh!" He sped up his movements and felt her twitch.

"What was that?"

"Okay, I'm coming." She moaned, grabbing his face and he held up her torso with his free hand ensuring that she wouldn't fall back.

Fitz leaned in so that they were connected at the forehead and watched in amazement as his beautiful girlfriend shook, jerked, yelled, screamed and cursed.

"You're such a fucking lady." He teased her about her colorful language.

She laughed and kissed his lips. "Hush, hot boy."

_Hot boy. _Fitzsmiled, he loved it when she him called that.

Olivia checked the watch on her wrist as she caught her breath. "I should probably get back to the gallery."

"Noooo." He groaned in disapproval.

Olivia giggled. "You can come with me."

"That's what I'm trying to do." He said moving closer so that he could grind his jean clad erection into her core. She gave him a small smile as she undid his pants for a quickie.

**X_X **

It was time to close up and Abby sat in Olivia's office as they went over details of the new exhibit for next month.

"You were late coming back from lunch." Abby said teasingly, interrupting their talk of patterns and colors. Olivia didn't say a word as she continued to rummage through the papers on her desk.

"Liv."

Olivia stopped, abruptly placing the papers back on her desk. "Yes, Abby?"

"What were you doing?" She grinned.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

"So you were having sex!"

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if this stayed between us. Harrison still doesn't know."

"Liv, you gotta him a break. What makes you think Harrison won't approve. Fitz is sweet and genuine. Oh, and smart!"

"He doesn't think I'm ready to date again."

"You're 32, when are you supposed to date then?"

Olivia chuckles. "Abby, seriously. You know the deal."

"Yeah, yeah but I've already told you, he's nothing like Jake or Edison. Especially Jake." Abby rolls her eyes, looking off into the short distance between the chair she sat in, in front of Olivia's desk, and the wall plastered with art.

"He is nothing like them. He's such a sweetheart and so understanding and yes smart. If perfection were possible, he'd be it."

"So tell Harrison."

"I will. Soon. I promise."

"Mhm." Abby purses her lips in disbelief.

Olivia smiles. "Come on, let's lock up."

**X_X **

"Livvie?" He whispered as they laid in her king sized bed.

"Hmm?" She was unusually tired and sleep was beginning to claim her.

"You remember when you were sick because of your period and I thought were pregnant?"

"Mhm."

"What would you have done if you were?"

At that, Olivia slowly opened her eyes to see Fitz laying beside her, staring straight into her eyes.

"What made you think of that?"

"I don't know. Sometimes..." he hesitated, "I dream about us and we're married with babies."

A smile played on her lips as she too had similar dreams. She sat up a little, cuddling her pillow. "Honey, I would love to marry you and have your babies someday, but I would never allow that to happen now."

His brows furrowed and he frowned a little. "Why?"

"Fitz, marriage is one thing, but a baby is drastically life changing."

"So, I'll adjust."

She smiled lightly again and took a deep breath, briefly allowing her eyelids to fall closed, before looking back at him. "You know what I think?"

He shook his head, not knowing her thoughts.

"I think that you are in love with idea of a baby. I think you're in love with the image of my swollen belly and a tiny person with features that are the perfect mixture of you and me."

He laid quite with his head propped up by the palm of his hand, listening to her every word.

"But you know what else I think? I think that you didn't dream about the many late nights in which this little person would wake up every few hours or the money, time and energy it takes to raise a child. You're barely 25 and still in school and you have to remain a little selfish in order to finish. You don't have time for a baby. I know you think you're ready, but I don't think you are." She spoke softly, making sure that her words didn't seem harsh.

Fitz looked down before speaking. Now he felt stupid for bringing it up. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, you." She began, lifting his face by his chin so that their eyes could meet again. "I don't know why you have this sudden urge to be a daddy, but you have all the time in the world. And one day, when our babies are teenagers, you'll wish you could trade them in for a cocker spaniel and a golden retriever."

He laughed, like she hoped and all was right with the world again.

"One day, not too far in the future, but not now. Okay?"

He nodded and she gestured for him to come closer so that he could lay on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair before they both dozed off into dreamland.

**X_X**

After a much needed doctor visit, Fitz and Olivia went to his apartment to pack up some of his things. The doctor agreed with Olivia and advised that, if possible, he stay with her for awhile so that she could monitor his progress.

"What's this?" Olivia dangled an item made of soft silky material on her index finger. Fitz averted his attention from his duffel bag and his eyes bugged as he hurriedly snatched it from her hands making Olivia fall onto his bed in fits of laughter. "Is that my underwear?"

"It's clean." He clarified, bashfully.

"Oh my God, when did you get my underwear?" She continued laughing.

"I took them when we had sex in your office."

"And you washed them?!" She laughed harder.

"Stop laughing at me." He said with a chuckle. "This is embarrassing."

"Awe, don't be embarrassed, hot boy. I think it's sorta cute." She said with a wink.

He shook his head and persisted to pack his things.

"Do your parents know you're staying with me?" She asked once the laughter died down.

"Liv, I'm 24 not 5. They don't need to know my whereabouts."

"Don't you think you should at least tell them what's going on with you?"

"I'll tell them."

Not wanting to push, she simply nodded. "Okay."

"You know, we say 'okay' a lot." He said with air quotes around the word.

"Well, that's because everything's okay." She giggled.

"You know what it reminds me of?"

"What?"

"_The Fault in Our Stars."_

_"_You saw the movie or read the book?_"_

_"_The movie. Lizzie and McKenzie made me take them to see it."

"Are you asking if 'okay' can be our always?" She grinned playing with the curl on his forehead.

"Maybe..." He replied slowly, grinning back.

"Okay." She whispered, pulling his face in for a light peck on the lips.

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12 - The Theory of Birthdays

Fitz showered Olivia with delicate kisses, all over her face, up and down her neck and across her collarbone. He peppered her with kisses to her plump lips and she finally woke up to see Fitz lying between her legs.

"Happy Birthday, Olivia Carolyn Pope." He greeted.

Olivia held his face and smiled sweetly as they lay together, tangled in her sheets. Olivia's curly mane was splayed out on her white pillow case, surrounding her face.

"Thank you, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III."

She giggled and he smiled at her lovingly. _God, I'll never get tired of the way he looks at me._

"I have something for you."

Olivia gave him a look and he chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised."

He rose up off of the bed to grab his duffle bag, unveiling a small metal basket full of pine cones.

"So it's nothing special but.."

Fitz placed the basket on the floor to take out a very long skinny wooden stick.

"Take this." He handed the stick over to Olivia. Once Olivia took hold of the stick Fitz took out a lighter from the small compartment on the side of his bag.

"Fitz, what are we doing?"

"Be patient, woman." Olivia tried her best not to laugh at his tone.

"Okay, come on." He takes her free hand and leads her to the living room and places the basket on the light wooden coffee table before moving it a few feet from the couch. Sitting down, he gestures for Olivia to sit on his lab and proceeds to instruct her.

"You're going to light the end of the stick then gently glide over each pine cone."

Perplexed, but obedient she took the lighter from Fitz's hands and lit the stick. He helped her to slowly move the stick over the pine cones and watched the flames come to life. A rainbow of hues rose from the basket and she gasped turning her head to look at a grinning Fitz. _Why didn't I know this was possible?_

"And there you have it. Multi-colored fire." He took the stick from her hand to wave out the remaining fire. Leaning back on to his chest she admired the flames before her.

"Fitz, it's beautiful." She whispers and shifts her body to face him. "It's scientific art."

"So you like it?" Fitz was so afraid Olivia would hate it or think it was silly.

She smiled. "I love it."

They shared loving gazes until Olivia heard her phone ringing. She checked the clock on the wall and knew it was most likely her father calling. Telling Fitz she'd be right back, she shuffled to her room to grab her phone off of her night stand.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, baby girl, happy birthday."

"Thanks." She responded sweetly as she walked back to sit by Fitz.

"How's thirty-three treating you?"

"Same as 32." She giggles.

"You know Maddie would never forgive me if I didn't get you at least one thing art related so I'm gonna come by later to bring you your present."

Olivia's smile faded as she looked at Fitz and remembered that he's staying with her. She wasn't worried about what her father would think because he was a kind open-minded person, but the news would get to her extremely judgmental mother. She was so caught up in Fitz and his problems that she completely forgot to mention him to them. Wanting them to properly meet him, she spoke up.

"Oh no, dad, that's okay. You don't have to do that. I'll stop by and get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to rest your old man bones." She teased making him chuckle.

"Alight, see you later, Livvie."

"Okay, dad."

Saying their goodbyes they hung up and Olivia looked up to see Fitz staring at her.

"So that was your dad?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you want him to come over?"

She gave him a look that said: you know why.

"What, you don't think they'll like me?" He half joke.

"I think they'll love you." _Well at least my father will._ "But they're going to ask too many questions that I'm not ready to answer yet."

"Liv, we can answer them together."

She sighed, looking back at the fire as it began to die down.

"Livvie, please?" He started to pout and she didn't look because she knew that she'd give in.

"Please?" He whined and kissed her neck. "Please?" He traced her collarbone with the tips of his fingers then moved lower to cup her breast and lightly squeezed as his kisses turned into nibbles.

"Ugh, fine. You can come with me, but that means you have to tell your parents about us." She smirked.

He smiled against her neck before lifting his head to look at her.

"Okay." He spoke softly.

"And you have to tell them about how frequent your seizures have been."

His smile faded. "Liv-"

"Nope, that's the deal."

Knowing he needed to anyway he simply complied. "Fine."

X_X

Olivia just knew that she had lost her mind bringing Fitz to her parents' house, but she was a grown woman. No matter what happened she reminded herself of that and nothing they (she) said could change her mind.

"Remember, don't take anything my mom says personal." Olivia explains for the third time, perhaps repeating it for herself.

"Relax, Liv. I'm a big boy." He smirked.

"That you are." She winks but quickly straightens up when she hears fiddling on the other end of the door.

"Happy birthday, Liv!"

"Harrison, what are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uncle Elijah said there's cake and you know I never turn away from food."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head momentarily forgetting that Fitz was standing right beside her.

"Hey, what's Bill Nye the science guy doing here?"

Fitz chuckled and extended his arm to Harrison so that they could shake hands.

"Sup, Harrison?"

"Come on." Olivia grabbed on to Fitz and led him into the family room leaving Harrison at the door. She took off her coat then did the same to him so that she could hang them both in the closet. Harrison walked past them confused and went back into the kitchen.

"I take it Harrison doesn't know?" Fitz smiles smugly.

Olivia let out a harsh sigh. "Nope. But he's about to find out."

"Hey," Fitz began, placing his hands on each side of her neck in order to calm her nerves. "me and you." She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Pulling away, they entered the kitchen together.

"Livvie."

"Dad." She smiles and embraces him.

"You look beautiful." He beamed while she blushed, looking over at Fitz.

"Olivia." Her mother said evenly, sitting down at the table. Olivia guessed that her tone had something to do with Fitz's presence and tried not to let it discourage her.

"Hey, ma." She said sporting a tight smile.

"Liv, aren't you gonna introduce Bill Nye?" Harrison says stuffing his face with a bread roll.

She rolled her eyes at him for the second time that night then faced her parents. "Mom, dad. This is Fitzgerald. Fitz for short. He's my boyfriend." Harrison raised both eyebrows in surprise having no words for Olivia's confession.

"It's great to meet you, Liv speaks highly of both of you." Maya looked at Olivia with a stone face causing Olivia to look down at her shoes, effectively making her feel like a little girl again.

Eli reaches out to shake his hand. "Well, it's great to meet you too, Fitz. Please have a seat. You aren't allergic to chocolate are you?" He asked grabbing a rectangular chocolate cake out of the refrigerator.

"No, sir."

"Olivia, come with me for a second." Maya demandedand Olivia followed behind her knowing she was about to get an earful.

They walked down the hall into one of the guest rooms. Maya closed the door telling Olivia to sit down on the bed. Not wasting anytime, her mother asks:

"How old is that boy?"

"Twenty-four." She mumbled, moving all of her straightened hair to one side.

"Olivia, what the hell are you thinking? Boyfriend?"

"Yes, ma. Boyfriend." She challenged a little feeling her confidence find its way back into her body.

"Is it the sex? Because it can't be the conversation. What on earth would you two have to talk about?"

"Ma, seriously?"

"Little girl, hush. You're a grown woman." _Then why won't you let me act like one?_ "I'm aware that you have desires."

"It's not even like that."

"No? So what's it like?"

"We're in love." Olivia knew she was going to get such huge backlash once the words left her mouth, but it was the truth and it needed to be said.

"Olivia, he's 24 years old. What can that boy possibly know about love?"

"Ma, you and daddy got married at 23."

"That was different."

"How?"

"Well for one, we were the same age."

"Why does it matter that he's younger?"

"I don't like it, Olivia. Makes you look like some kind of cougar and I will not have that. I'm sure you can find a man your age to do whatever he's doing." She gestured to Olivia's slim yet curvaceous figure earning an appalled expression from her daughter. "I don't know why you didn't stay with Edison. If you had stayed with him you would have never gotten burned by Jake and wouldn't be searching for all of the wrong things in that young man."

Angry, Olivia hopped up from the bed making sure she walked past her mother without brushing her, because no matter how much she would have loved to shove her at that moment she knew it wasn't wise. She stormed into the spacious kitchen and immediately walked towards Fitz and saw that Harrison seemed to be grilling him while Eli seemed to be having friendly conversation.

"Fitz, let's go."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you at home, let's go." The word home wasn't lost on either Eli or Harrison, Olivia ignored Harrison's gaze as Fitz stood up to say his goodbyes. Understanding that it was probably his wife that put his only child in a sour mood Eli told her that he'd bring by her gift later in the week.

The ride home was silent as Olivia clenched her jaw, with her hand firmly on the steering wheel at 10 and 2. Once they arrived to Olivia's apartment she didn't hesitate to remove her clothes. Leaving on just her underwear she threw on a big T-shirt, not even realizing that it was one of Fitz's (not that it really mattered). He watched as she changed and he began to worry. She was quiet and her face was in a mean scowl. He hadn't seen her like this before and he wanted to make her okay.

"Livvie." He stood by her bedroom door as she removed the decorative throw pillows and threw them to the side, not bothering to place them in their proper place in the white waist high wicker basket by the window.

"Liv." He said again, this time capturing her attention. She looked up at him and he softly smiled and her heart fluttered at the sight.

"Lay with me." She said quietly and he removed his clothing, putting them in the dirty clothes hamper, leaving him in nothing but blue plaid boxers. They got on top of the comforter and he pulled her into his chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head, not wanting to repeat her mother's words and he simply kissed the top of her head as they cuddled in silence. At least this wasn't the worst birthday she'd ever had.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Theory of Tribulations

Olivia sat at her desk in the middle of the afternoon. With a splitting headache she sipped on the water bottle that she'd been nursing for the last ten minutes. She placed the bottle back onto her desk when she heard Abby enter the room.

"Hey, I asked Harrison to tell you that Quinn would be out today, did he tell you?"

"No, but I talked to her myself. Harrison isn't speaking to me."

Abby gave her a knowing look. "You told him?"

"And my parents."

"Oh, God. What'd your mom say?"

"She thinks I'm dating Fitz for sex, she called me a cougar. And then she reminded me of how much of a fuck up I am for leaving Edison and getting 'burned' by Jake."

"Liv, you know none of that was on you right?"

"Of course." Olivia sighed heavily and rested her head on the back of her chair.

"Especially Jake."

"I know." She replied quietly.

"Edison was a controlling asshole and Jake... Liv, what he did was unforgivable."

"I know."

Sensing Olivia's sadness she slowly eased into her question. "Have you visited the grave?"

Olivia's head snapped up looking at Abby as though she were crazy.

"Before you rip my head off hear me out. I think you should visit her grave. It will help give you some closure."

"I have closure. It happened , now it's over and I don't wanna talk about it nor do I want to relive it."

Olivia knew that she was probably right, but she couldn't do it. It was too painful.

"Okay," She sighed, defeated, "I'll go back up to the front." Abby got up to leave.

"Abby." Olivia paused and sat up a little straighter. "I'm sorry."

Abby smiled solemnly. "I get it. It's okay." Before Abby could get out of the door Olivia stopped her by speaking.

"If I go" She began hesitantly thinking about what she was going to ask, "will you go with me?"

"Of course."

"Today?" She asked quietly, almost too quiet.

"As soon as we lock up." She smiled and left Olivia's office.

**X_X**

Leaving the gallery, Olivia and Abby drove to the cemetery. Once they got there they searched for the headstone that they were looking for. About five minutes into their walk they found it and Abby grabbed Olivia's hand, giving her some sort of emotional support. Olivia squeezed it then let go to walk closer, standing over the grave. She bent down to touch the marble and silent tears fell down her cheeks.

After a few moments of silence Olivia spoke softly. "I'm so sorry, Reagan. Mommy is so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Liv." Abby said bending down beside her to rub her arm.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like if I hadn't been so concerned with Jake cheating on me I wouldn't have been so stressed and she wouldn't have been born with so many health issues," she gripped the stone feeling angry, "but I know I couldn't have done anything to change it." Olivia took a deep breath and felt the sting of more tears. "She was so beautiful." She said in a broken voice.

"She was. She looked just like you."

Olivia whispered "I love you" and pressed her fingers to her lips transferring a kiss by touching her daughter's engraved name. Deciding she couldn't bare it anymore they got up to leave and Abby gave Olivia a tight hug, which she gratefully received before they got into their cars and drove their separate ways home.

When the elevator doors opened Olivia could smell something cooking and she followed the smell into the kitchen. Fitz turned around at the sound of her clicking heels against the tile floor and smiled, but it quickly changed into worry when he saw her tear stained face.

"Livvie, where'd you go? I went down to see where you were, but everyone was gone."

"Abby and I went to the cemetery."

Fitz turned the fire down low, careful not to burn the pasta he was making and walked over to Olivia.

"To see your aunt?"

She shook her head 'no' and Fitz was confused.

"Fitz, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." He wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to listen.

They moved into the living room as Olivia removed her coat to place it on the coat rack. She joined Fitz on the couch and inhaled slowly.

"Remember when I told you that Harrison didn't really like the idea of me dating because of my past relationships?"

Fitz nodded and she continued.

"Edison wasn't the worst guy in the world but he was very demanding and I just wasn't happy with him…" Her voice broke off for fear of what she was about to share and Fitz just looked at her intently waiting for her to finish. "But Jake. I was very much in love with Jake and I got pregnant."

Fitz's eyes slightly bulged at her words, but she kept speaking. She had to get this out.

"We were engaged to get married when I found out that he was cheating on me. He apologized and I forgave him but when I was around 7 months I found out that he was still cheating. We were back and forth and I was so stressed. When it was time for Reagan to be born there were some complications. She was born with a lung condition. I gave birth knowing that she didn't have much of a chance of living a full life. The doctor told me that she wasn't going to make it through the day. So I held her. I held her in my arms for two hours until she slowly drifted away.

Jake didn't even bother showing up at the birth and I had her buried the next day. I had Abby and my dad, but my mother said it was a sign from God. She hated Jake, but I couldn't understand how she could say such a thing about a helpless little baby. I barely even knew her, but I loved her. She was mine and I loved her."

Stunned by everything she just told him Fitz moved in closer and grabbed her hands. It finally made since as to why she was in such a horrible mood and was ready to leave within five minutes of being at her parents' house, yesterday. Her mother must have said something about her past and it pissed her off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me about your epilepsy." He felt a little guilty when she said that but he couldn't argue with it. "I didn't want you to worry."

"I know I was wrong for not telling you, but if we're going to really be together we have to talk to each other about these things. You can't keep that locked away inside."

Olivia moved to sit on his lap. "I know. You're right."

"I'm so sorry, Livvie. I really am."

He held her for a few minutes before going back into the kitchen to check on the noodles. Olivia got up to follow him. Feeling emotional she began to internally panic.

"Fitz, I don't think-" she paused, "maybe you should..." her words failing her and she was hurting. "maybe you should be with someone else." She finally voiced her thoughts.

Straining the pasta Fitz turned to look at her distraught expression.

"Olivia, stop."

"Stop what?"

Placing the pasta back onto the stove he walked in front of her.

"You are not kicking me out of your life. I know you think that you're putting too much on me, but you're not. I meant it when I said I love you. I'm not going anywhere. You don't deserve that. I'm not leaving."

"Fitz, I feel like I'm damaged goods."

"But you're not." He raised his voice slightly, upset that she'd think of herself that way. How could she call herself damaged goods? She was smart, beautiful and talented. She was everything a man could ever ask for and Fitz knew that even if he tried he'd never find anyone else like her.

"Liv, You are not damaged goods. You're an amazing woman. You're a strong woman. You didn't leave me when you found out about my seizures so why would I want to leave you?"

"Because I'm scared." She almost whispered.

Her answer took him by surprise. What was she scared of? Then it dawned on him. She was afraid of getting hurt again and most of all she was afraid of carrying another baby to term only to have it die in her arms. He stood holding her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm scared too. I'm scared of so much, but we can't let that stop us from living."

Olivia smirked. "When did you get so wise?"

"My brilliant girlfriend may have something to do with it." He smiled and pecked her lips. "Come on, let's eat."

They ate and Olivia told him about her experience while being pregnant. From the awful morning sickness to the many times she felt Reagan kick. She smiled differently when she spoke about the little girl she never got a chance to get to know and Fitz prayed that one day, in the future, he'd be able to see it again when they have their own children.

**X_X **

Fitz sat in the living room with Olivia, nervous and sweaty, waiting for his parents to enter. The housekeeper greeted them and led them to the couch as she took their coats. Olivia was oddly calm, but she knew that it would disappear the minute she saw his parents' faces. She looked over at a fidgeting Fitz and laughed.

"Nervous?"

"A little." He smiled. "I've just never brought anyone home before."

Olivia's face became expressionless and she hoped that he was joking.

"Wait, I'm the first?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, God. The first first woman you decide to bring home is practically 10 years your senior."

"Liv, relax."

"You relax."

"Both of you relax."

They whipped their heads around to see Lizzie.

"Hey bone head." She lightly punched Fitz's shoulder and he ignored her insult as she plopped down on the couch across from them. "Liv, you look great."

"Thank you, Lizzie." She displayed a small smile. She was nervous and felt grateful for the temporary distraction.

"So Fitzy, how's it going."

"Leave, Lizzie."

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss." She said as if she were speaking to a tiny puppy.

"Now." He felt himself getting angry and he didn't want to deal with his sister's antics.

"Lizzie, go." Fitz froze when he heard his father's baritone voice followed by his mother's much softer one.

"You heard your father, Elizabeth. Leave the room." Lizzie rolled her eyes and left.

"Hello, Olivia." Big Gerry smiled.

**AN: So Liv is about to "meet the parents". What do you think will happen? Also we finally understand why Harrison is so protective and why Abby hates Liv's exes so much. How do you think her daughter's death has affected her? I would love to hear (well, read) your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading! **

_**More to come ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14 - The Theory of Relatives

"So Olivia, Fitz told us that you own an art gallery?"

After a nearly two hour long drive, Olivia and Fitz sat in his parents' large Virginia home. After having moved to Richmond when Fitz was 15 he thought the place to be peaceful, mostly due to his parents' decor, but he still missed the dry California air from time to time.

"Yes, it's located in the downtown area of DC."

"That's exciting." Eileen, Fitz's mother, said in a tone contradicting her words. Olivia wasn't sure if she really thought it was exciting or if she was just trying to be nice. She felt the awkward energy in the air and decided to up the ante a bit.

"Fitz told me all about your organization. I've been looking for new charities to work with. A lot of the money I make from the gallery is often donated."

"Wow, that's great. Isn't that great, Eileen?" Gerry boomed. Olivia could tell that Fitz's parents were very much like her own. His father was kind, though much more outgoing than Eli. While their mothers both seemed to be very hard to please, but at least Eileen came off a little nicer. Just a little.

"Wonderful, dear." Eileen wasn't too keen on Olivia dating their son. She had some sort of twisted idea that Olivia was taking advantage of her baby. She didn't like that. She didn't like that one bit. Cutting to the chase, like someone else Olivia knew, Eileen asked the inevitable.

"Why are you dating my son?"

"Eileen, don't start."

Eileen faced Gerry giving him a look of annoyance.

"No, it's alright, Mr. Grant. I don't mind answering any questions you may have. Mrs. Grant, I am dating your son because I think he's amazing." she turned to smile at Fitz, briefly before turning her attention back to Eileen. "He's intelligent, thoughtful, mature-"

"As _mature _as you?" Eileen interrupted, emphasizing the word and Olivia knew it was a jab at her age. Fitz, exhaled loudly, getting ready to speak.

"Mom, Olivia is my girlfriend. Please respect that by respecting her."

Olivia knew Fitz was getting angry and scratched his knee over his jeans, instantly putting him as ease and when Eileen spotted the interaction between "the strange woman" and her son her eyes threw daggers into Olivia. Not allowing Eileen to anger her, she glanced at the hand she had on Fitz's lap then looked back at Eileen giving her a tight smile.

"Mrs. Grant, I can imagine how displeasing it may be for your 24 year old son to be dating a 33 year old woman, but that's just it. He's 24 not 14. I understand that I may not be young and fresh, as you'd like me to be, but your son is an adult and he chose to be with me. I didn't trick or manipulate him into being with me. He. Chose. Me."

Fitz stared at Olivia in awe. Though he had never properly brought a girl home before, he'd had the brief opportunity to introduce a girl or two to his mother and they would always crumble underneath her disapproval. But not Olivia. _Of course not Olivia_.

"You're absolutely right." Gerry spoke up. "And I think he's made a fine choice."

Olivia flashed a genuine grin and nodded in appreciation.

**X_X**

Walking around the grocery store, Fitz grabbed vegetables as Olivia pushed the cart.

"You're mother hates me." She stated as though it were a matter of fact.

"She doesn't know you." He smiles as he places the bag of lettuce into the cart.

"She thinks I've turned you out. I know it."

"Well, Livvie, you kinda did." He laughs.

"Did not." She feigns hurt.

"Livvie you taught me how to tie you up, spank you _and _you introduce me to Mr. Rabbit." He said, referring to Olivia's 7 inch vibrating, rotating dildo. Olivia had the bright idea to use it one night, wanting to have some fun, and let the soft material vibrate against the head of his penis. He was extremely skeptical at first and was sure he'd be uncomfortable with the toy, but was stunned by how much he actually liked it and was even more delighted when she let him use it on her.

"Shh!" She hushed him. An elderly couple nearby overheard them and seemed shocked by the conversation.

Olivia laughed. "Okay, maybe I did. But I didn't force you. And last time I checked you love Mr. Rabbit." She winks. Unashamed, he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled her in by the waist. Olivia was amused by his eagerness and decided to pinch his butt earning a grunt from him.

"Grab the tomatoes, hot boy." She pulled away and continued to push the cart. Fitz rolled his eyes and grabbed a long thin plastic bag to put the tomatoes in.

Going down the cereal aisle, Olivia realized how much junk Fitz eats. There were chips and cookies in the cart and just as she looked up at him he was throwing in boxes of pop tarts.

"Un uh. Put that back."

"Liv, don't be such a mom."

Olivia gave him a look that said, "oh really?"

"You calling me mom won't make me feel any less appalled by your food choice. None of this is good for you. Or me."

He pouted playfully and decided to play a game.

"Please mommy?"

Olivia laughed at his silliness and shook her head.

"Fine, we'll keep the pop tarts, but the junk food has to go." She said pointing to the family sized bags of chips and chocolate chip cookies.

"One bag?"

Smiling at his determination she picked of the nacho cheese Doritos. "One bag."

"And we can keep the cookies?"

"You're pushing it, babe."

Fitz paused for a second to look at Olivia.

"What?" She asked, not sure why he was looking her that way.

"You called me 'babe'." He smiled widely and wiggled his eyebrows and she smiled back.

"I did, because you're _my babe_." She pecked his lips and they went up to wait in line to pay for their food.

When they got home they put all of the groceries away and began to prepare dinner. After dinner they curled up on her couch to watch episodes of Gossip Girl on Netflix.

"I can't believe you've got me watching this."

"Oh come one, don't tell me with three sisters you've never watched an episode of Gossip Girl."

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She lifted the back of her head from his chest and cupped her ear in a dramatic manner to show that she was listening.

"Yes." He said clearly this time. "I've seen the show. Many times."

"Ha." She mocked. "I knew it."

"I do like Friends though." He smiled, mentioning her favorite show.

"It's the best." She said, simply.

"If you could compare me to any character who would it be?"

"Hmm." Olivia playfully pondered and turned around to lay on him, front to front. "Ross."

Fitz chuckles. "Because I'm a dork?"

"You're my very cute," she kissed his nose, "very smart," she kissed his lips, "and sexy dork." She smiled

"Okay, so if I'm Ross that makes you Rachel?"

"Yes, Dr." She whispered and nibble on his earlobe and Fitz closed his eyes. "You know, you still have to tell your parents."

Fitz opened his eyes. "Way to kill the mood, Liv." He glared at her causing her to giggle.

"I'm sorry. Even though things didn't go the best when we met, I still think that you should tell them, sooner than later."

"I will tell them."

"When?"

Fitz sat up making Olivia move as well. He placed his feet on the floor and began to get up, but Olivia caught him by his arm.

"Fitz, don't do that." He stood there staring back her. "Don't walk away from me just because I said something you didn't like. Yell at me, tell me I'm wrong, but don't shut down."

He stood there for a few more seconds and stared straight, looking out of the window from his place by the couch. She was right. He should tell them. He should tell all of them, but he didn't know how. He'd been having seizures for much longer than they knew about. They all assumed that they'd ceased after high school. He didn't want to receive a tongue lashing from anyone and didn't feel like confronting his problems, so he wanted to hold off on the conversation for a little while longer.

"Fitz…" He was still quiet and her little hands were still wrapped around his forearm. He stood for a few more seconds before he finally sat down. "Talk to me, my love."

_My love_. Those words softened his demeanor and she knew it would. He looked at her and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it right now." She laid down, one leg behind his back and the other on his lap. "Come here." She opened her arms inviting him to snuggle. He turned his body fully into her to lay down with his face in the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his waves and his right hand found home on her left breast. She placed one of her hands over his, while the other still occupied his hair, and kissed his nose.

"I love you." He mumbled into the side of her neck. His eyes were closed and he felt complete serenity with her cheek resting on his forehead.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

They basked in one another's company while the show continued to play, totally oblivious to a seething Harrison standing a few feet behind them.

**AN: So Liv met the rents. Do you think Fitz's mom will come around or will she fight Olivia for her baby boy? Harrison is in Liv's apartment watching them? What's up with that?!**

_**More to come ;)**_


	15. Chapter 15 - The Theory of Road Blocks

"You had no right Harrison!" It was 9 in the morning and Olivia was boiling over like a pot of hot water. After kicking him out of her apartment last night when he made his presence known she'd been giving him a piece of her mind.

"Liv, he's a little boy."

"Wrong you're a little boy. And you have me seriously fucked up if you think I'm going to accept last nights behavior by just brushing it off."

"Olivia-"

"Give me your elevator key."

"What?" He asked as if he was offended by her request.

"I'm not going to repeat myself." She held out her hand waiting for the key. He took out the key from his pocket and roughly dropped it in her hand.

"Get out. You're suspended for the rest of the week until I figure out what to do with you."

"You can't be serious."

"Harrison, if you don't get out of my face within the next 5 seconds I'm gonna just say fuck it and fire you instead."

Harrison clenched his jaw as he grabbed his jacket off of the back one of the chairs in Olivia's office. He reached for the door and paused as if he was going to say something but decided it would be best if he didn't.

* * *

><p>"So you suspended Harrison?" Abby asked as she and Olivia drank wine in her living room looking through new pieces of art.<p>

"Yup."

"Good, he's gone too far."

"I just don't get why everyone thinks I'm this fragile little thing."

"I don't think that." Abby reached out to caress Olivia's forearm and Olivia gave her a small smile. "So where is Mr. Science?"

"In class." She replied sitting her glass on the coffee table.

"He's such the worker bee."

Olivia chuckled. "He is a very hard worker. Sometimes it stresses me out watching him study and figure out scientific formulas."

"Oh, but I'm sure you have a lot of fun relaxing him."

"Don't start Abigail." Olivia smirked.

"I'm just saying."

"Yeah? What exactly are you saying?"

"You guys are maniacs."

"Are not."

"Are too. You've finally found someone to keep up with you freaky ways."

They laugh. "Abby, I am not a freak. I'm just...open."

"Yeah, _wide_ open." Abby teased and Olivia threw a pillow at her head as she got up to go the kitchen for more wine.

Olivia heard the elevator ding and popped her head out of the kitchen to see Fitz greeting Abby. She loved how at home he seemed with her and her friends (the friends that accepted him). He spotted her and walked over to where she stood.

"Hi." He said kissing her lips briefly and she smiled.

"Hi."

"Did you talk to Harrison?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about that. I'm kicking Abby out in a few minutes and you're going to make love to your woman."

"Is that right?"

"It's absolutely right." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Olivia stroked him for nearly two minutes trying to get his member to stand at attention. As their tongues played she gave him a thorough hand job, but to no avail. He just wouldn't get hard and Fitz's face was starting to burn red with embarrassment.<p>

"Nothing?" She asked out loud talking against his mouth then pulling away to look down at his lifeless penis.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Fitz explained with a pained expression painted across his face.

She looked up realizing how mortified he was. _Duh, Liv. This has never happened to him before. _

"Oh, Fitz it's okay. This isn't the first time I've seen this happen."

"It's the first time it's ever happened to me."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just watch a movie." She said hopping naked off of the bed to grab the remote from her dresser.

"Liv, how can you be okay with this?"

"Fitz, it's not that big of a deal." She walked to him, remote in hand, and kissed him. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"Wait, he couldn't get hard?" Abby asked as they sat alone in her kitchen during lunch.<p>

"Yeah. Poor thing. He was so embarrassed."

"But he's so young."

"It happened to Edison once when we were in college. And it happened to Jake a few times."

Abby gave Olivia a knowing look. It was obviously no secret that Abby such disdain for those two.

"Abby, hush." Olivia smiled.

"I didn't say anything." Abby chuckled.

"No, but I can hear you thinking and none of your thoughts are kind."

"Seriously, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know..." Olivia trailed off and she realized what it may be. "Maybe it's the meds." She said looking off into the distance as if she were in deep thought.

"What meds?"

Olivia spoke without even thinking, forgetting that she hadn't even told Abby about his epilepsy. She looked at Abby's anxious face and cautiously began to answer her.

"Fitz takes medication... for his epilepsy."

"He has seizures?" Abby's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes."

"Liv, that's heavy."

"It isn't that bad. He's managing. We're managing."

"With a few sacrifices it seems." Abby giggles and Olivia tried not to laugh, shaking her head.

"Not funny, besides, It's fine."

"Liv, you're fine. We all know you can find 100 different ways to please yourself, but he probably feels useless."

"He is in no way useless." She said slightly on the defense.

"You know that, but you have to remember that his sexual experiences are different from yours. Hell, my sexual experiences are different from yours."

Olivia laughed. "I am not that bad."

"Olivia, please, you're the worst." Abby teased, joining her in her laughter before finishing their lunch.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fitz laid together in bed, cuddled up just talking about anything that came to mind.<p>

"You wanted to be an astronaut?" Fitz asked, surprised by Olivia's childhood confession.

"Well, technically I just wanted to be the first artist to have their art displayed on Saturn." She said sweetly making him chuckle at her antics.

"Why Saturn?"

"The rings." She became serious. "Saturn's rings, alone, are art."

A comfortable silence fell into the room and it allowed Olivia to think about what she'd discussed with Abby earlier. Being the forward woman she was she sat up and asked:

"Do you feel useless?"

"What?" Fitz chuckled.

"In bed. Because you couldn't get it up," she gestured, pointing to his crotch. "yesterday."

Fitz grew serious and Olivia realized how sensitive the topic was for him.

"I know you wish it didn't happen and you probably wish that I didn't just bring it up, but I think it's important that we talk about it."

"Liv, it's fine."

"But it's not fine, Fitz. I mean I'm okay with it but clearly you're not comfortable with it."

Fitz laid silent for a minute. She was right. He was uncomfortable. With the situation and definitely with this conversation.

"Fitz, I promise I'm not judging you or your body. Besides, I think it may be your meds. I remember the doctor saying that something like this could happen. We'll just make an appointment to see what's going and what we can do to change it."

Fitz was silent for a little longer before turning over to look at Olivia.

"Fine, we'll make an appointment, but can we not talk about this all night?"

Understanding how he felt Olivia relented. They laid together, turning on the TV watching anything they could find before finally allowing sleep to claim them.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Theory of Why

"So you couldn't get hard?" Fitz's best friend Stephen asked him while they sat together for lunch after their morning class.

"Man, it was so embarrassing."

"What did she do?"

"She just said it was okay and we watched a movie."

"Yikes, old married couple already." Stephen joked getting a laugh out of Fitz.

"Shut up. I'm just so mad at my body. I hate my body."

"Well what are you gonna do?"

"We made an appointment with the doctor for Tuesday. Hopefully he'll give me something that will reverse whatever the other meds have done."

"Yeah, we have to make sure you can make little Grants." He teased. Fitz chuckled then stopped, remembering the conversation he had with Olivia. Stephen stopped laughing, realizing that he hit a nerve.

"Hey, man, don't worry."

"No, it's not that. Its just—I brought up the idea of having kids to Liv."

"What did she say?"

"That I'm too young and I have to remain a little selfish in order to get through school."

"She's right. I mean what would you do if you got her pregnant now? The way you study added with the stress of baby would put you right in the grave."

Fitz agreed with him but he still imaged having babies with Olivia. He couldn't explain why he felt this way but he did. The feeling was so strong that sometimes all he would do was dream of the way they would look and think of baby names.

* * *

><p>"So how's it going with Fitz?" Abby asked as they hung up a new painting at the front of the gallery.<p>

"We're going to see his doctor on Tuesday. Hopefully he can help Fitz and make him see that his body isn't failing him."

"Is he still a little upset about it?"

"Not so much upset as he is annoyed and frustrated. I just think he wants to please me, but I keep telling him that he has nothing to worry about."

They both stepped down to look at the painting from a distance, making sure it was straight.

"Well, it's not like you guys are trying for a baby." Abby laughed and Olivia gave a her a shirt laugh and a small smile. "Wait, Liv, are you? Were you?"

"No, definitely not. It's just..." She hesitated

"What?"

"A few nights ago Fitz was talking about wanting kids."

"And you told him that that's absurd right?"

"I just told him that he's too young and that he should focus on school."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good." Abby responded in a _duh_ like tone.

"So you think we'd be crazy to have a kid now?"

"Olivia, don't tell me you're thinking of actually having this kid's kid."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Seriously, Liv. That's crazy."

"Why is it crazy?"

"Because you've only known him for a short while and—"

"He's too young." Olivia finished for her.

"Yes."

"And I'm too old."

"Olivia, stop. You're not old."

"But by the time he'll be ready for a baby I will be."

They were silent for awhile, neither not quite knowing what to say.

"Liv—"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I know I'm right. He can't have a baby right now."

"You can always freeze your eggs." Abby smiled and Olivia returned the smile.

"Well don't you have all the answers."

"That I do." She kissed Olivia's cheek and returned to the front desk leaving Olivia to her thoughts as she continued to stare at the painting.

* * *

><p>After a long day Olivia entered her apartment smelling food. She entered the kitchen and saw Fitz at the stove cooking. She spotted chicken, asparagus, mashed potatoes and a pie in the oven. Fitz had headphones in his ears but when he felt Olivia pinch his butt he removed them and turned around.<p>

"Hi, Livvie." He smiled.

"Hi, Fitz." She smiled back.

"How was work?"

"Same as always. What's all this?" She gestured to the food on the stove.

"Dinner, silly."

"Well, I can see that, but you didn't have to cook."

"I needed too." He explained and she knew what he meant. Since he wasn't able to perform sexually he's been much more attentive and caring. Helping around the house by cleaning and cooking more. Olivia appreciated it, but she didn't want him to feel like he had to make up for his lack of sex drive.

"You really didn't have to, but thank you. I love you." She kissed his lips and fixed their plates to go sit at the table and eat.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm old?" Olivia asked randomly as they got ready for bed.<p>

"Uh, no." He answered, bewildered.

"Are you sure?"

"Liv, what are you talking about?"

"Do you think I should freeze my eggs?"

Fitz gave her a confused look. He didn't know where any of this was coming from. He thought they had discussed this already. That they would wait, though he of course could care less for that plan.

"Liv, why are you asking me this? I thought we said we'd wait?"

"We will, we are, but by the time you'll be ready for a baby I'll be in my 40s so maybe I should freeze my eggs."

"I'm ready now."

"Fitz—"

"Liv, come on. Why can't we just try for a baby now? After the doctor prescribes me something different and my body is back to normal let's start trying."

Olivia looked at him for a second not saying anything, just looking and thinking.

"No." She said with finality in her voice.

"No?"

"No." She repeated getting under the covers as Fitz followed closely behind.

"Tell me why."

"Fitz, I've told you why and you know I'm right."

Olivia was now beginning to get frustrated with herself for even bringing it up. She knew he'd say this. She knew he'd try to convince her that he's ready. Fitz sighed, standing to put on his pajama pants and pulling the shirt he had been holding over his head. He walked out of the room and after a few seconds Olivia could hear the TV in the living room. He was mad now. She learned that he only did this when he was mad. He would separate himself from her. She wanted to give him his space but it was late and all she really wanted was for him to hold her until she fell asleep.

Olivia walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch with his jaw clenched as tears silently fell down his face. Olivia's heart sank at the sight and she wanted nothing more than to make him okay. She sat beside him, glad that he didn't move away or reject her touch when she placed her hands on his cheeks to wipe away his tears. She rubbed his cheek and kissed his neck before leaning her forehead on the side of his face.

"Why?" She asked before lifting her head to look at him. "Why do you want a baby so badly?"

"Because I love you."

"Fitz, you and I both know that love alone isn't a good enough reason to have a baby."

"But, why can't it be?"

"Because that just isn't the way this world works." She said as she moved her thumb lovingly up and down his neck. He was sad and she didn't like it one bit. "Okay, how about we compromise?"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"We can get a dog."

Fitz eyed Olivia causing her to chuckle. "Not the same thing, Liv."

"I know, honey, but it's the best I can give you right now."

Fitz sighed looking back at the tv before saying:

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's get a dog."

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17 - The Theory of Playing House

**AN: Before we go into the new chapter I would like to address a few things.**

**1) Fitz is in grad school for biochemistry he has already done the first 4 required years at a university therefore he is now moving toward a doctoral degree so he still has quite a bit of schooling. **

**2) We live in an unjust society where women are still often looked down upon. If Fitz was years older it wouldn't be a big deal both superficially and biologically. But because Olivia is the one who is about 9 years older, people in general look at that as having "cougar like" tendencies.**

**3) Olivia, in case you missed it, is now 33 and it is not a crazy thought for her to want to freeze her eggs. The closer you get to 35-40 the higher the risks are for pregnancy and birth.**

**4) If you do not agree with my story simply do what I do. Skip and move on to the next FanFic ;) **

**Thank you, now enjoy Chapter 17 :D**

_**FOUR WEEKS LATER **_

"What about this one?" Olivia asked pointing to the Puggle behind the thick glass that separated them.

"He's cute."

They asked the young woman if they could see the puppy and she led them into a small room bringing in the puppy for them to bond with. The moment Olivia held him in her arms she fell in love. The Puggle was apricot colored and the tip of his tail was multicolored going from apricot, white to black. He had white patches on each side of his nose and his teeth were so tiny. Fitz reached over to pet the top of his head and felt his ears. His ears were softer than anything he had ever felt and he had an instinctual urge to take him from Olivia and rub his face against the pups floppy ears.

"You like him?" She asked.

"I love him."

Olivia smiled at her boyfriend and their new addition feeling at ease with being able to satisfy him for a while.

* * *

><p>"Liv, what are you doing?" Fitz asked as they both stood naked after their shower. They were drying off when one of her naughty ideas popped into her head.<p>

It had been about a month since he started his new meds and she wanted to test the waters. Moving to one of her drawers, she took out a vibrating ring and made her way back to Fitz.

"Liv." He grabbed her wrist realizing what she was doing.

"Relax, hot boy. Trust me."

He stared at her a little while longer as she gave him a reassuring smile then slowly let go of her wrist. She turned on the vibrator and ran it along the base of his penis. He jerked at the sensation and she got down on her knees to lick his tip, watching his abdominal muscles contract as she filled her mouth with his girth.

"Mmm." She hummed.

"Liv." He could feel himself growing inside of her warm cavern and he couldn't fight the urge to kiss her out of excitement. Feeling his hands underneath her arms she let go of his member and stood on her feet. He captured her lips into a greedy kiss as he pressed his erection into her tummy making her moan in his mouth.

"You're hard." She whispered in between kisses.

"I'm hard." He bit her lip.

"You wanna fuck me?" she asked lustfully.

"Yes." He groaned.

"Show me." She licked his lips.

Wasting no time he threw her onto the middle of the bed and hovered over her. She opened her legs for him as he settled between them and he sucked on her neck as his fingers found her opening. He moaned in satisfaction, spreading the moisture he felt around her clit, eliciting moans of her own. She bit her lip tugging at him by his neck, wanting to feel his lips again. That's when he entered her causing her to whimper in his mouth. His thrusts were easy and rhythmic. She could feel every vein gliding against her walls.

"Fuck!" She yelled when he pinched her clit as he began to ram into her. They missed this. She wanted this. He needed this. She tried to sit up but he held her hips in place and slowed down his movements.

"What do you want, Livvie?" He was in control and she loved it.

"Turn me over."

"Ask correctly." He held her still.

"Turn me over, please, Dr."

He obliged by flipping her onto her tummy, pulling her ass up by her hips and entering her again from behind. He slapped her bottom and she yelped.

"More, please." She cooed. He slapped it again as they're bodies moved together. He pulled her up against his chest and kissed her neck cupping one breast while the other hand played with her bundle of nerves. Olivia reached for the nape of his neck, grabbing onto his wavy locks as her other hand found the one he had down below, allowing him to remove the still vibrating ring from her finger. The minute it touched her soft sensitive flesh she screamed.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He bit her neck as he felt both of their impending orgasms.

Simultaneously, they shook, jerked and cursed finding their ultimate release. The sound of barking brought them out of their post-coital bliss and they laughed, breathlessly.

"I guess I better walk him." Olivia groaned when he pulled out and Fitz kissed the back of her neck as he climbed out of bed and into the bathroom to clean up. Her hair was up in a high bun giving him the access he constantly sought after.

"I'll get dinner started." she told him when she heard him come back into the room putting on sweats and a t-shirt. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Babe." He whispered leaning down.

"Mm?"

"You're dripping." Her eyes popped open when she felt his finger slide between her slit. He put the finger in his mouth and smirked. Her eyes followed him as he left the room to walk their new, yet to be named puppy and Olivia got up to take a shower. _He knew that would make me horny again, s_he internally pouted.

* * *

><p>"So, have you thought of a name?" Olivia asked as she watched Fitz play with the puppy from her place on the couch.<p>

"Yeah, I was thinking Nine."

"Nine?" She giggled.

"Like canine."

"Fitz, that's so corny."

"Hey, I'm Ross remember?"

She giggled again. "True." She looked at the dog and thought for a moment. "I actually kinda like it. It's cute. Hi, Nine!" He jumped on the couch, hearing the excitement in her voice.

"I think he likes it." He smiled.

"I think he would have come to me if I called him four."

"Just humor me, Liv."

"Sorry." She leaned down to peck his lips. "I think you're right. He does seem to like his new name."

* * *

><p>After dinner Olivia decided to finally teach Fitz the basics of drawing like she'd promised. They began with a few pencils, two sketch pads and two erasers. Sitting down in her living room with Nine close by Fitz watched as Olivia drew an eye. He studied her face and enjoyed every expression she made. When she was in a state of concentration her face was relaxed with her mouth slightly agape and every few minutes or so she would lick her lips or tilt her head. When she would mess up she'd scrunch up her nose and when she was thinking she'd take her bottom lip into her mouth. Watching her draw alone was such an erotic experience.<p>

"Okay, so this is my example of an eye so that you can see what it will look like. Now I'm going to go step by step with you while you do it."

She was finishing up the lashes on the eye then looked up to see him staring.

"Down, hot boy. This is art time. Eyes on the prize." She teased pointing the end of her pencil at him then tapping his sketch pad with it.

He smirked. "Sorry, but you're sexy even when you're not trying."

She blushed. "Pick up your pencil so we can get to work, mister." She playfully scolded him. She began her step by step lesson as he followed. When Olivia saw how well he was doing she decided that they would move on to the whole face.

"Fitz, you're pretty good."

"Are you just saying that so that you can get laid?" He cocked his eyebrow and she laughed.

"I'm getting laid regardless."

"This is true."

"Seriously, babe you're good."

"Yeah?" He leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah." She kissed him.

Before they could deepen the kiss they were interrupted by Olivia's phone. She reached for it on the coffee table and groaned when she saw that it was her mom.

"Who is it?"

"My mother."

"Answer it."

"I don't want to."

"Do it now and you won't have to do it later."

Thinking he had a point she pressed answer.

"Hey, ma."

"Glad to know you're picking up your phone."

"What is it that you want, mother?"

Maya laughs. "I'm 'mother' now?"

"Seriously..."

"Olivia, I didn't call to argue. I called to apologize."

Olivia didn't know what to say. Her mother rarely ever apologized. Her father must have put her up to this.

"I still don't agree with this relationship but I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I appreciate it." Olivia was ready to be done with this conversation and her mothers half assed apology.

"Alright, well, I'll let you. I love you, baby."

"Love you too, ma."

Olivia hung up the phone, placing it back on the coffee table. Fitz looked at her waiting to hear what her mother said.

"She said she's sorry, but she still doesn't approve of us."

"Our moms should start a club."

"I am so sick of people having an opinion on what we do." She said turning the pad to a new page. Fitz had learned over the past few months that Olivia would draw when she was upset. It calmed her down as she channeled all of her energy into the graphite filled utensil.

"Our opinions are the only ones that matter." He kissed her cheek. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Draw me naked." He wiggled his brows and she giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Sure, why not."

Olivia took his suggestion into consideration before happily agreeing.

"Okay. Get naked Dr. Grant."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>It was seven in the morning and Olivia heard light knocking on her bedroom door. Seeing as how Fitz was snoring lightly on her chest, and would never knock on the door anyway, that only left Abby. Olivia slowly and quietly moved from the bed so that she wouldn't disturb Fitz and quickly covered herself with her rope. When Olivia opened the door a crying Abby was on the other side._<p>

"Abby, what's wrong?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, Liv, can we talk?"

"Of course." Olivia gently closed her bedroom door as she led Abby into the kitchen to fix them some tea.

"I'm sorry for coming over so early like this."

"Abby, it's fine. What happened?"

"David."

"David?" Olivia was confused. To her knowledge he and Abby were done. He would always do little things here and there that Olivia didn't particularly care for and she told Abby that they should break up and that he doesn't deserve her. _Why is it that we can call bullshit when it comes the other's significant other but when it comes to ourselves we allow the mistreatment. _Olivia got up to pick up the kettle when it whistled, pouring the steamy liquid into their cups before adding tea bags, honey and a little sugar.

"Please don't say I told you so, but we've still been seeing one other. It was going well until I found out about his wife and kids."

"What?!" Olivia exclaimed in a hush tone still mindful of a sleeping Fitz in the next room while handing Abby her tea.

"I overheard him during a FaceTime call and I saw them, Liv. He has two little girls." She began to sob and Olivia reached over to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Abby."

Olivia continued to hold her friend, rubbing her back. Telling her that she was okay and that she would find someone that would see what they had and treat her accordingly. Because now that Olivia has found that she believes that everyone else can to. Though she knows it may not be true, you can still hope can't you?


End file.
